Wo kommen die Babys her?
by Ashray1
Summary: Yugi hat eine wichtige Frage, und macht sich auf die Suche nach einer Antwort. Und was macht man in so einen Fall? Man fragt natürlich der Reihe nach seine Freunde. Nur das jeder eine andere Antwort für den unschuldigen kleinen Hikari hat...
1. Yugi hat eine Frage

**Wo die Babys herkommen**

angedeutet Yami x Hikari, aber keiner von ihnen ist schon zusammen (so seh' ich das jedenfalls, ist aber Ansichtsache...)

**Disclaimer!** Yugioh gehört mir! Und das Riesenrad auch! Und die Chinesische Mauer, der Eifelturm, die Freiheitsstatue, die sieben Weltmeere, und der Mond auch!  
Alles meins! Meins, meins, meins!  
*In Zwangsjacke gesteckt und weggesperrt werd!*  
*Arzt hereinkomm und Zettel les:*  
Tut mir leid, aber das ist natürlich nicht wahr, das kommt nur vom lesen der vielen Fan Fictions, das muss ihr wohl ein bisschen zu Kopf gestiegen sein, aber das wird sich schon bald wieder erledigt haben.  
*Arzt verschwindet, zappeln und Schreie im Hintergrund*  
"Ich will keine Spritze, Spritzen sind Böse, **RETTET MICH!**"

Yugi hat eine wichtige Frage, und macht sich auf die Suche nach einer Antwort. Und was macht man in so einen Fall?  
Er fragt natürlich der Reihe nach seine Freunde.  
Nur das jeder eine andere Antwort für den unschuldigen kleinen Hikari hat...  
Ach ja, das ist KEINE jüngere Version von Yugi, der ist ein ganz 'normaler' Jugendlicher. Die Yamis sind _noch_ nicht mit ihren Hikaris zusammen, haben aber ihre Augen auf ihnen... (wie immer)

Das ganze wird mehrere, allerdings kurze, Kapitel haben.

**

* * *

1. Yugi hat eine Frage

* * *

  
**

"Yami?"  
Yami drehte sich um, als er gerufen wurde.  
Große, violette Augen schauten ihn unschuldig an, als Yugi ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf anblinzelte.  
Der Kleinere hatte ein hellblaues Shirt mit einem lachenden Kuribo an, und eine dunkle Jeans. Er zappelte wie immer fröhlich durch Haus mit seinen weißen Socken und lächelte jeden offenherzig an.  
Im Moment allerdings stand er etwas nervös wirkend im Wohnzimmer und winkte seinen Yami zu sich herüber, der auch gerne folgte.

"Ja?"  
Yugi schaute ihn ernst an, setzte sich aufs Sofa und klopfte auf den Platz neben ihm, bevor er zögernd meinte:  
"Ich habe eine wichtige Frage, Yami."  
Yami setzte sich neben ihm, bereit zuzuhören, was auch immer den Kleineren Sorgen machte.  
Der schaute ihn nur für einen Moment länger an mit diesen großen, ausdruckstarken Augen, die Yami so gerne hatte, und für einen Moment dachte der frühere Pharao an garnix mehr. Er verlor sich in den amethystfarbenen Tief, wie schon oft zuvor, während er sich flüchtig wunderte, was Yugi ihn wohl fragen wollte.  
Yamis Herz schlug ein bisschen schneller, als Yugi näher zu ihm rutschte und etwas rötlich im Gesicht wurde.  
Als er anscheinend zufrieden mit seinem Sitzplatz war, legte er Yami eine kleine, leichte Hand auf die Schulter, legte den Kopf wieder schief wie eine neugierige kleine Katze und schaute ihn ganz süß an.

"Du Yami... Ähmmm..." mummelte er zögernd, bevor Yami ihm aufmunternd die Hand drückte, die immer noch ruhig und warm auf seiner Schulter lag:  
"Komm schon, du weißt ich lach dich nicht aus oder bin sauer, egal was du fragst. Das könnt ich nie, also nur immer heraus mit der Sprache." und er lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, was den Kleineren auch lächeln ließ.  
"Okay, also meine Frage ist: Wo kommen die Babys her?"

**"WAS?** Ich meine... _Was_?" fragte Yami ungläubig, und seine Augen wurden sogar größer als Yugis.  
Hatte er da etwa richtig gehört, das musste sicher ein Irrtum sein? Yugi hatte ihn das doch nicht gerade wirklich gefragt, oder?  
"Wo kommen die Babys her?" wiederholte Yugi seine Frage noch mal, noch immer mit diesem unschuldigen, neugierigen Blick, bei dem Yami beinahe spitze Ohren aus Yugis schwarzen Haarschopf rausschauen sah. "Weißt du das vielleicht, Yami?"  
Der war aber gerade zu baff, um noch irgendwas zu sagen.

Warum fragte Yugi gerade ihn das, sollte er das nicht schon lange wissen?  
Für so was sollte eigentlich sein Opa zuständig sein, und das schon vor einer ganzen Weile!  
Yugi war ja eigentlich kein kleines Kind mehr, sondern fast schon erwachsen! Andere in diesem Alter haben schon Kinder, anstatt zu fragen, wo die herkommen!  
Und bei dem Großvater sollte man schon meinen, dass er das weiß! Und Joey ist ja auch nicht immer zurückhaltend mit seinen Kommentaren, genau wie Bakura oder Marik!  
Obwohl Yami natürlich immer sein Bestes tat, um Yugi von deren schlechten Einfluss fernzuhalten, damit die ihn nicht Verderben können.

Andererseits ist das ja sein Yugi, der ihn da fragte.  
Der vertrauendselige, freundliche, entgegenkommende, zuversichtliche, unschuldige kleine Yugi...

... der immer noch auf seine Antwort wartete und den ehemaligen Pharao erwartungsvoll anschaute.  
Schließlich legte er das Kinn auf Yamis Schulter und zupfte sanft an einer blonden Haarsträhne, um seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken:

"Yami? Yami! Hallo, jemand zuhause? Weißt du, du kannst es mir sagen wenn es selbst nicht weißt, Yami! Das macht nämlich nichts, dann frag ich einfach jemand anderes!"  
Für einen Moment wollte er schon sagen, dass das eine gute Idee war, damit er sich davor drücken konnte. Dann allerdings sah er seinen kleinen, unschuldigen Hikari, wie er einen der anderen Yamis diese Frage stellte, und was für furchtbare Geschichten die ihm auftischen würden.  
'Die würden meinen armen Hikari einen Schreck fürs Leben einjagen! Das kann ich nicht zulassen, es muss eine bessere Möglichkeit geben. Er ist zu jung dafür, aber das sehen die nicht, und Yugi könnte womöglich glauben, was die an Blödsinn verzapfen! Er wird noch Alpträume kriegen, das kann ich auf keinen Fall zulassen!'

Yami lief jetzt selbst etwas rot an, als Yugi warm gegen seinen Hals atmete, und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um sich wieder auf die Frage selbst zu konzentrieren.  
Und nicht darauf, wie gut Yugis Haare rochen, in denen seine Nase fast vergraben war.  
Oder wie angenehm es war, ihn so nah neben ihm sitzen zu haben. Ein kurzer Ruck, und er hätte ihn am Schoß sitzen.  
Oder wie süß er aussah mit den glänzenden Augen und der weichen, hellen Haut...

"Ähm... Doch, alles klar, du hast mich nur kurz überrascht, das ist alles. Also die Frage war..."  
"Wo kommen die Babys her!" warf Yugi hilfreich ein und kuschelte sich bequem neben Yami hin, wie ein Kind, das eine Geschichte hören will.  
Yami überlegte noch, ob er ihm die Wahrheit erzählen soll oder nicht, aber ein Blick in dieses unschuldige, fast kindlich runde Gesicht, und er entschied sich für eine Geschichte.  
Sollte Yugis Großvater ihm doch die Wahrheit sagen, wenn Yugi alt genug dazu war, er brachte es ihm Moment einfach nicht zusammen...  
_(Wie schnell man doch das wahre Alter vergisst...)_

"Weißt du, Yugi, das ist so... Also da sind Bienen und dann sind da noch die Blumen, und dann..."  
Und so erzählte er ihm die Geschichte von den Bienchen und den Blümchen, während er so bei sich dachte, das er besser noch eine ganze Weile warten sollte, bevor er Yugi etwas anders erzählte. Anscheinend war er ja noch nicht bereit für solche Sachen...

Als er seine fantastische Geschichte beendet hatte, umarmte ihn Yugi mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln und hüpfte fröhlich davon, um die Küche nach Schokolade zu durchsuchen, während Yami ihm nur nachsah und sich wunderte, was das ganze eigentlich sollte.  
Wie kam sein unschuldiger kleiner Hikari eigentlich plötzlich auf so eine Frage?  
'Ich frage mich, ob ich Bakura und Marik fragen, ob die anderen beiden Hikaris auch SO unschuldig sind...'

**

* * *

TBC:

* * *

**

Okay, ich weiß, ich sollte eigentlich mit 'Schultheater' weitermachen, aber ich häng momentan irgendwie fest.  
Und das nächste Kapitel von 'Yami trifft...' hab ich auch schon x-Mal geändert, und ich mag es noch immer nicht, es wird einfach nicht so wie ich will...  
Also hab ich einfach was Neues gemacht!  
Auch wenn ich nicht sollte, es war eine plötzliche Idee, die ich nicht loswerde, also schreib ich sie halt...

(Auch ja, Yugi ist irgendwas bei 16 oder 17, und im letzten Kapitel werd ich dann veraten, wie er auf die Frage kommt, ob man die Schule verklagen sollte, oder ob es ihm wirklich noch keiner gesagt hat...)


	2. Ein Hündchen in Nöten

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Das ganze wird etwa 7 Kapitel haben, Yugi wird nämlich noch ein paar Leute fragen. Und vielleicht haben die sogar Glück, und Yami wird nie etwas davon erfahren und sie bestrafen, weil sie seinen Yugi verderben...  
****

2. Ein Hündchen in Nöten

Am nächsten Tag machte sich Yugi nach der Schule auf, um Joey zu besuchen, damit sie zusammen die Hausaufgaben machen konnten.  
Oder besser, Yugi bringt die bereits fertigen Mathe-Aufgaben mit und Joey schreibt sie dann schnell ab, so wie meistens.  
Danach setzen sich Beide vor den Fernseher und spielen den ganzen restlichen Nachmittag über 'Crashed', wie es sich gehört, wenn man eigentlich lernen sollte.  
_(PS2-Spiel. Ich liebe dieses Spiel, aber ich hab's nicht gemacht, ich hab mir nur das Spiel gekauft!)  
_

Während Joey seine 'Aufgaben machte' beobachtete Yugi ihn ungeduldig, bis der Blonde endlich fertig war. Es war nicht leicht für ihn, ruhig sitzen zu bleiben und nicht herumzuzappeln. Er doch schließlich eine wichtige Frage, aber das musste leider bis nachher warten, denn Joey war jede Entschuldigung recht, um nicht lernen zu müssen.  
Und er sollte doch wenigstens fertig abschreiben, bevor sie irgendwas anderes machen konnten.  
Und so beschäftigte sich der Hikari vorerst mit Chips und Cola, solange Joey die noch nicht in die Finger gekriegt und weggefuttert hatte.

Nach einer ganzen Weile von Stille, die nur von Joeys schimpfen und fluchen über gemeine Lehrer und unfaire Hausaufgaben unterbrochen wurde, warf er endlich sein Buch in die Ecke.  
"Ich hab die Schnauze voll, ich schütte morgen einfach eine Tasse Kaffee über den Rest und sag es war ein Versehen, und das es deswegen einfach nur unleserlich ist!"

Mit glänzenden Augen schaute Yugi ihn an.  
"Du, Joey? Ich hab da eine Frage..."  
Wieder diese verhängnisvollen Worte, wieder ein unerwartetes Opfer, wieder jemand den Yami ins Reich der Schatten schicken könnte...  
"Und die währe?" fragte Joey, der es nie kommen sah...

"Wo kommen Babys her?"  
"**WAS?**" vor Schreck verschluckte sich Joey gleich an ein paar Chips, die er sich gerade in den Mund gesteckt hatte, und als er sie mit Cola runterspülen wollte, kam ihm die gleich zur Nase wieder raus.  
Nach einer Weile von Husten und Spucken uns auf-den-Rücken-klopfen schafften sie es, das Joey doch nicht erstickte, sondern noch eine Weile weiterleben konnte.  
"Oh Mann, was hast du noch Mal gefragt? Für einen Moment dachte ich schon, du..."  
"Wo kommen die Babys her?"

Joey fing gleich wieder zu husten an, während nur ein einziger Gedanke durch seinen Kopf schoss:  
'Warum ich, warum ich, warum ich...'  
Für einen Moment starrte er Yugi nur mit großen Augen an.  
Aber er sah nicht wirklich Yugi vor sich stehen, sondern Yami.  
Yami, mit wütend blitzenden Augen, einem goldenen Auge auf der Stirn, sein Puzzle in einer Hand, ein Paar Karten in der anderen, und einem ganzen Arsenal tödlicher Waffen zu seinen Füssen.  
Er konnte beinahe Yamis Stimme hören, gefährlich ruhig und leise, wie er Joey fragte, wie er seinem unschuldigen Hikari nur so verderben konnte, was er sich nur dabei gedacht hatte, so etwas dem armen Jungen zu erzählen...

'Selbst Tod und die Hölle sind besser als ein wütender Yami...' dachte Joey besorgt.

Dann aber sah er Yugi an.  
Mit seinen großen, neugierigen Augen, und dem engelhaften Gesicht, dem man einfach nichts abschlagen konnte, wenn er so schaute, als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben...

"Oh Mann, du weißt ja gar nicht, in was für Schwierigkeiten du mich damit bringen kannst, oder? Nein, das verstehst du noch nicht..." Murmelte er leise in sich hinein, aber so leise, dass Yugi ihn nicht hörte.  
Und er sah leider auch nicht aus, als würde er in nächster Zeit nachgeben und das ganze einfach vergessen.  
'Mist!'  
Oder sagen das alles nur ein Scherz ist.  
Doppelt Mist.

"Ähmm, Yugi, wie kommst du eigentlich gerade auf mich? Und solltest du nicht lieber deinen Opa Fragen?"  
"Ja, aber der ist nicht da! Joey..." bettelte er, und Joey ging zur Sicherheit einen Schritt zurück, nicht das ihm das etwas nutze gegen Yugis Dackelblick.  
"Und was ist mit Yami?" meinte der Blonde hoffnungsvoll, "Ja genau, frag besser Yami! Du redest doch immer zuerst mit ihm, du solltest jetzt keine Ausnahme machen!"  
'Das währe auf jeden Fall besser für mich, ich bin noch zu jung zum Sterben!'

"Aber Joey, ich frage dich! Oder weißt du das etwa nicht?" Yugi legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn weiterhin neugierig an, während Joey ordentlich schwitzte unter seinem Kragen.  
"Na ja, weißt du, Yugi..."

Da läutete plötzlich das Telefon.  
**"JA!** Gerettet durch den Gong... Ähm, ich meine, ich sollte besser rangehen, könnte wichtig sein...!"  
Und damit flüchtete er schell aus dem Zimmer und ließ einen ratlosen Yugi zurück.

Als Joey wieder zurückkam war er nervös.  
"Yugi, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss weg, das war... Wie auch immer, jedenfalls ist es besser, wenn du mit deiner Frage zu Yami gehst, der kann dir das sicher erklären..."  
"Aber der hat gesagt, die Bienen sind Schuld!"  
"Dann hat er sicher damit recht!" erleichtert klammerte sich Joey an diesen Strohalm.  
"Du solltest ihm glauben, schließlich hat er ja Recht, oder nicht? Warum sollte dein Yami dir denn Blödsinn erzählen! Wenn er sagt, die Bienen sind Schuld, dann sind sie es auch! Böse Bienen!"

"Warum bist du denn so nervös, Joey? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?"  
Wieder dieser unschuldige Dackelblick, und Joey schob ihm schnell zur Tür raus, bevor noch was schief gehen konnte.  
Zum Beispiel das ein gewisses blondes Hündchen nicht weiter lügen kann und dafür draufgeht!

"Also, wenn du mich fragst, Yugi, du solltest die ganze Sache einfach vergessen. Oder frag Anzu, wenn dir das wirklich keine Ruhe lässt..."  
'Egal wen, nur mich nicht, Yami bringt mich um wenn ich was anderes sage als er!'

"Okay, ich werd Anzu fragen!"  
Und damit hüpfe der Junge fröhlich die Treppe hinunter, um das Mädchen zu suchen.  
Joey fragte sich flüchtig, ob er sie nicht besser anrufen und vorwarnen sollte.  
Aber dann schüttelte er mit einem leichten Grinsen den Kopf.  
Nein.  
Ihn hatte ja schließlich auch keiner vorgewarnt!  
****

TBC:  


Joey hat es also geschafft, sich komplett vor der Antwort zu drücken. Andere werden leider nicht so viel Glück haben, und Anzu steht als nächster auf Yugis Liste!  
Ich sollte vielleicht vorwarnen, das wird das erste _(und auch letzte)_ Mal sein, das Anzu nicht, ich wiederhole** NICHT i**rgendwie gequält wird.  
Jedenfalls nicht mehr als alle anderen auch!  
Sie wird normal und erträglich sein! _(Ja, ich kann es selbst kaum glauben!)_

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°


	3. Anzu und die Engel

Okay, hier eine Warnung für alle: Anzu ist in diesem Kapitel **NORMAL.**  
Das ist eine einmalige Ausnahmesituation, also genießt es, weil das wird nicht so schnell wieder vorkommen! ^____^

Vielen Dank für eure Kommentare, es freut mich, das euch meine Geschichte gefällt ^___^  
Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

**Anzu und die Engel  
**

* * *

Anzu schauderte, als sie an diesem Nachmittag nach dem Tanzunterricht die Straße entlang ging. Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung, sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, das bald irgendetwas passieren wird.  
Etwas schlimmes, bei dem es Tote geben könnte.  
Sie ging etwas schneller, in der Hoffnung zuhause zu sein, bevor wirklich etwas schief gehen konnte.  
Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie das komische Gefühl, das jemand direkt hinter ihr war, aber sie konnte niemanden entdecken, der sie irgendwie offensichtlich verfolgte.  
Nur normale Leute, die am Nachmittag eben unterwegs waren, um einzukaufen oder heimzugehen, nach der Arbeit oder der Schule.  
Aber niemanden der wie ein verrückter Psychopath aussah, oder wie ein bösartiger Krimineller...

Hektisch suchte sie nach ihren Schlüsseln, als sie endlich vor ihrer Haustüre stand. Sie wollte nur noch hinein, und fest hinter sich zusperren.  
Das Gefühl verfolgt zu werden wurde immer schlimmer.  
Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, und sie fuhr herum mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei...

...nur um einen freundlich lächelnden Yugi hinter ihr stehen zu sehen.  
"Hey, Anzu, ist alles in Ordnung? Was ist denn los mit dir? Ich habe dich schon gesucht!"  
Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und versuchte, ihr rasendes Herz zu beruhigen, während sie beide hineinließ. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass der harmlose Hikari sie so erschrecken konnte.  
"Schon in Ordnung, Yugi. Du hast mich nur ein bisschen erschreckt, keine Panik."

"Tut mir leid, das wollte ich wirklich nicht..." meinte er, während sie sich in die Küche setzten, um Kakao zu trinken.  
"Also, Yugi, was führt dich zu mir? Und warum hast du mich denn gesucht?"  
"Also, ich hab eigentlich nur eine klitzekleine Frage, und ich wollte wissen, ob du vielleicht eine Antwort für mich hast."

Das braunhaarige Mädchen nickte nur, um anzudeuten, dass er nur fragen sollte, sie hörte genau zu.  
"Wo kommen die Babys her?"  
**"WAS?"  
**Yugi verdrehte die Augen, als Anzu vor Schreck ihren Kakao-Becher durch die ganze Küche warf. Anzu starrte ihn an, während der Becher gegen die Wand knallte, dort zerbrach und das braune Getränk langsam die Wand runter floss.  
"Was soll das eigentlich? Warum tut eigentlich jeder, als währe es ein Verbrechen, das ich frage? Alles was ich will ist eine einfache Antwort, keine Demonstration!"

Anzu erwachte aus ihrer Starre und fuchtelte abwehrend mit den Händen, als Yugi sie mit großen, feuchten Augen fragend ansah.  
"Natürlich ist es kein Verbrechen, keine Sorge, es ist nur... Also es ist... Also wie soll ich sagen, eine Überraschung, also..." stotterte sie, während sie sich ein Loch im Boden wünschte, um schnell und unauffällig verschwinden zu können.

"Also?"  
"Also was?"  
"Also gibst du mir eine Antwort, oder schaust du nur deine Wand an?"  
"Yugi... Warum fragst du eigentlich mich?" versuchte sie Zeit zu gewinnen, um sich eine gute Geschichte einfallen zu lassen.  
"Ich dachte nur, du würdest das wissen. Und Joey hat gesagt, ich soll lieber zu dir kommen."  
**'Ich bring diesen verdammten Idioten um!'** dachte sie wütend. Freunde sollten sich so was nicht antun, das war einfach unfair, das macht man einfach nicht! Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke:  
Warum hat Yugi Joey überhaupt gefragt?

Bei dem Gedanken musste sie kichern. Konnte es denn sein, das Yugi eine Freundin hat? Oder sich eine zulegen will, und deshalb fragt?  
Aber ein Blick auf Yugi ließ diesen Gedanken wie eine Seifenblase platzen.  
Yugi beobachtete sie neugierig und baumelte mit den Füssen hin und her. Er sah irgendwie aus wie ein neugieriges Kind, da seine Füße nicht bis ganz runter reichten, wenn er sich hinten anlehnte.  
Um die Lippen hatte er einen Bart aus Kakao, den er sich langsam abschleckte, während er nach einem Keks griff und ihn in sein Getränk tunkte.  
Anzu schüttelte den Kopf. Es musste einen anderen Grund für die unerwartete Frage geben. Vielleicht war er nur neugierig, oder etwas in dieser Art....

Yugi war es inzwischen ja ein bisschen gewohnt, das er nach seiner Frage immer eine Weile warten musste, bevor die anderen wieder ansprechbar waren. Er verstand zwar nicht genau, warum das so war, aber zum Glück hatte er ja Geduld.  
Und Zimtsterne, die er naschen konnte, bis das Mädchen wieder genug bei Sinnen war, um was zu sagen.

"Okay, also pass auf, ich erklär dir das jetzt mal." sagte Anzu dann schließlich widerwillig, und Yugi sah sie sofort gespannt an und rückte mit seinem Stuhl etwas näher, um besser hören zu können.  
Kakao und Kekse waren sofort vergessen, und Anzu wunderte sich flüchtig, ob das ganze nicht vielleicht ein Fehler war.  
Aber jetzt war es leider zu spät, um sich noch rauszureden.

"Also, Yugi, wenn eine Mama und ein Papa ganz dringend ein kleines Kind haben wollen, dann beten sie jeden Tag vor dem Schlafengehen ganz fest zum lieben Gott.  
Und der sagt dann seinen Englein Bescheid, dass wieder jemand ein Baby haben möchte, wenn er damit einverstanden ist und den Wunsch erfüllen will.

Da oben ist nämlich ein ganz riesengroßer Baum, mit silbern glitzernden Blättern, die die Sonne ganz weit reflektieren, wie kleine Spiegel.  
Es schwirren immer ganz viele Engel um den Baum herum, um ihn mit Wasser zu versorgen und aufzupassen, dass alles in Ordnung ist.

Die Blüten von dem Baum sind pastellfarben, in rosa, blau, grün oder lila, und umringten den Boden wie Schnee.

Aus den Blüten wuchsen aber keine Früchte, wie bei einem Obstbaum, sondern bunte, seidig schimmernde Eier in denselben Farben wie die Blüten.  
Und wenn diese Eier dann groß genug sind, dann schickt der liebe Gott seine Englein damit zu uns auf die Erde, um sie zu den Mamas und Papas auf der ganzen Welt zu bringen. Dort werden sie in einem Korb mit einer Decke vor die Türe gelegt, damit sie in der Früh dann bei den Eltern schlüpfen können!"

Erleichtert atmete Anzu auf, als sie mit ihrer Geschichte durch war, schaute den kleinen Hikari aber nicht an.  
Also holte sie sich erstmal noch einen Kakao, bevor sie Yugi wieder ansah.  
Der blinzelte sie nur verwundert an, bevor er sie staunend fragte:  
"Also kommen die Babys aus Eiern, die auf einem Baum wachsen und von Engel gebracht werden?"

Schnell nickte sie: "Ja, natürlich, das hab ich doch gesagt. Oder?" fragte sie zur Sicherheit. Das hatte sie doch gesagt, richtig? Schließlich hatte sie es ja so vorgehabt...  
"Ja, aber bist du dir da auch ganz sicher?"  
"Klar doch, ich bin mir ganz sicher. Babys schlüpfen aus Eiern. Warum fragst du?"  
"Weil Yami mir was anderes gesagt hat."

Sofort wurde das arme Mädchen blass. 'Warum hab ich nicht vorher gefragt, war ja klar, dass er als erstes Yami fragen würde. Na ja, wenigstens ist es eine gute, harmlose Geschichte, er kann mir keinen Vorwurf machen, das ich Yugi irgendwie verdorben habe mit dem, was ich gesagt habe. Jedenfalls hoffe ich das.'

"Ach, weißt du, Yugi, das ist nur das, was meine Eltern mir erzählt haben. Kann natürlich sein, das... Na ja, jedenfalls..." stotterte sie, während sie Yugi aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete. Der drank aber nur fröhlich lächelnd seinen Kakao aus, ohne noch etwas zu der Geschichte zu sagen.

Es fiel ihr schwer zu sagen ob Yugi ihr glaubte, oder ob sie ihn nur noch mehr verwirrt hatte, da Yami ja was anderes gesagt hat.  
'Armer Junge. Und das, obwohl er ja schon fast erwachsen ist... Ich hätte eigentlich gedacht, sein Opa hätte schon ihm schon längst alles erklärt. Tja, so kann man sich täuschen. Aber ich frage mich schon, was genau Yami ihm da erzählt hat... Und warum er dann Joey und mich auch noch fragt? Glaubt er ihm etwa nicht, oder will er nur prüfen, ob wir dasselbe sagen?'

Am liebsten hätte sie ihn schon gefragt, weil sie ja ziemlich neugierig war, aber dann stand Yugi plötzlich auf und stellte seinen Becher in die Abwasch.  
"Danke für den Kakao und die Kekse, Anzu! Aber ich gehe jetzt besser wieder, bevor Yami sich noch Sorgen macht, wo ich bleibe, und mich womöglich suchen kommt, weil er denkt es ist etwas passiert."  
"Ja, weil wir können uns vor der Stadt verabschieden, wenn er sich wirklich Sorgen um dich macht. Da bleibt kein Stein auf dem anderen..."

Yugi winkte noch zum Abschied, während Anzu erleichtert aufatmete und froh war, dass sie doch nicht gefragt hatte.  
War vielleicht auch besser so, auch wenn sie sich wunderte, ob er noch andere Freunde dasselbe fragen wird, und was die darauf antworten werden.  
Seufzend schloss sie die Tür, als der Kleinere außer Sichtweite war.

Hoffentlich geht das gut....

* * *

**TBC:**  


* * *

Also, um eines Mal klar zu stellen, meine Eltern haben mir nie so was erzählt!  
Als ich drei war, hab ich 'nen kleinen Bruder gekriegt.  
Klar dass ich das damals nicht Schritt für Schritt erklärt gekriegt hab, aber sie haben mir gesagt, dass er in Mamas Bauch wächst.  
Nix mit Engeln oder so! Nur das er erst größer werden muss, bevor er da rauskommt, weil ich es nicht erwarten habe können, dass ich ihm meine Puppenkleider anziehen kann. ^___^  
_(Dass Mama das nicht erlaubt hat muss ich wohl nicht extra sagen.)  
_

Aber persönlich hab ich halt immer gedacht, er ist nur zu faul zum selber laufen und lässt sich lieber von Mama herumtragen ^___^  
Mit Drei kann das halt vorkommen.  
Und später haben wir das natürlich auch in der Schule durchgenommen, ist klar.


	4. Bakura erzählt eine Geschichte

Als nächstes auf Yugis Liste (und wahrscheinlich auch Yamis Todesliste) stehen Ryou und Bakura, die Rede und Antwort stehen müssen. Es ist dieses Mal ein etwas längeres Kapitel, weil Bakura viel zu sagen hat...

* * *

**Bakura erzählt eine Geschichte (Kinder, rennt um euer Leben!)**  


* * *

Einen Tag nach Anzus schicksalhafter Begegnung am späten Vormittag, stand ein nervöser, etwas zu kurz geratener Jugendlicher vor einem überraschend normal wirkenden weißen Haus.  
Normal vor allem wenn man bedachte, wer hier wohnte.

Yugi atmete noch mal tief durch, bevor er vorsichtig mit klopfendem Herzen auf den gepflasterten Weg durch den gut gepflegten Vorgarten ging.  
Er schaute sich immer wieder misstrauisch um, als würde er jeden Moment eine Falle oder ein Monster erwarten.  
Aber wieder erwarten schaffte er es doch unbeschadet zur Tür, wo er erleichtert klingelte.  
Aber anstatt eines normalen Klingeln war ein schriller Schrei zu hören, bei dem Yugi erschocken einen Schritt nach hinten stolperte.

Im Haus war Gemurmel zu hören, das näher kam, gefolgt von Geschrei:  
"Bakura, hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst unsere alte Klingel wieder hergeben? Und geh zur Tür!"  
"Ich will aber nicht, warum machst du das nicht?!"  
"Weil es dir schon nicht schaden wird, wenn du mal deinen Hintern bewegst! Und wehe du schickst wieder jemanden ins Reich der Schatten!"

"Aber Ryou, das war echt nicht meine Schuld!"  
"Das sagst du immer…"  
Und damit wurde die Tür ruckartig aufgerissen und ein anscheinend schlechtgelaunter Bakura knurrte nur:  
"Nämlich?"

Er blinzelte kurz, als er niemanden vor sich stehen sah, und wollte schon wieder die Tür zuknallen, als er dann doch ein bisschen weiter nach unten schaute.  
"Hi, Bakura!" winkte Yugi fröhlich und lächelte, wobei er Bakuras knurren aber ignorierte. Es war ja schließlich nicht ungewöhnlich, das Bakura jemanden mit einem Knurren begrüßte.

Bakura trat einen Schritt zurück, damit Yugi herein konnte, und rief ins anscheinend leere Haus:  
"Hey, Hikari, der Kurze ist da!"  
"Der Kurze hat auch einen Namen, oder nicht?" kam die Antwort aus Richtung Küche, gefolgt von Ryou mit einem Kochlöffel in der Hand:  
"Hallo, Yugi! Nimm es Bakura nicht übel, er wartet gerade auf sein Essen. Da ist er immer so drauf!"  
"Keine Sorge, Ryou, so ist er doch fast den ganzen Tag."

**"HEY! **Ihr wisst schon, das ich gleich daneben stehe, oder!" protestierte Bakura beinahe schmollend und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust.  
Beide Hikaris drehten sich lachend um und strahlten ihn gutmütig an, während Ryou beruhigend den Arm des Diebes tätschelte.  
"Och, mein armer Dieb, keine Sorge, wir vergessen dich schon nicht…"

Yugi musste sich den Mund zuhalten, um nicht laut loszukichern, obwohl das wahrscheinlich nicht gut währe für Bakuras Laune.  
Oder eher für seinen angeknacksten Stolz...

Ryou verschwand wieder in seine Küche, während Yugi gegenüber von Bakura auf das Sofa platziert wurde.  
Bakura starrte den Kleineren kurz an, während er gleichzeitig die geschlossene Küchentür hinter Yugi genau im Auge behielt.  
"Also, Kurzer, weiß Yami, das du hier bist?"

Yugi blinzelte ihn kurz verwundert an und legte den Kopf schief: "Wieso, vermisst du ihn etwa?"  
"Warum sollte ich diesen verdammten Idioten vermissen, meinetwegen kann der in der Hölle schmoren, und es würde mir am Arsch vorbeigehen!"  
"Bakura?!" kam es warnend aus der Küche.  
"Ja, ja, ja."  
Dieses Mal konnte Yugi ein kichern nicht unterdrücken, woraufhin Bakura ihn sofort wieder ansah:  
"Ich hoffe du hast Yami wenigstens gesagt, das du hier bist?!"  
"Wieso? Bakura, du machst dir doch nicht etwa Sorgen um mich, oder?"  
"Natürlich nicht! Aber du kennst doch den Idioten! Der glaubt doch sofort, dass ich dich entführt hätte!** DER IST IMSTANDE UND REIßT UNS DIE BUDE EIN!**" regte sich der weißhaarige Dieb sofort auf.

Er strich seich einmal durch die langen Haare und atmete tief durch: "Okay, was soll's lässt sich vielleicht sogar ausnutzen… Also, Kurzer, was willst du eigentlich hier? Außer mich in Schwierigkeiten bringen, meine ich."

"Na ja, weißt du, also ich hätte eine Frage…"  
"Und du glaubst, ich geb dir jetzt 'ne Antwort?!"  
"Ja."  
Bakura fing langsam an zugrinsen: das klang doch mal interessant! Das muss ja eine schwere Frage sein, wenn der Zwerg nicht als erstes seinen Yami danach fragt.  
Oder wusste der womöglich keine Antwort darauf?  
"Bakura!!!" kam es wieder warnend aus der Küche  
"Ich hab doch noch gar nichts gemacht!"  
"Und dabei soll es auch bleiben, oder!"

Grummelnd fixierte Bakura wieder die Tür, hinter der sein Hikari weiterhin mit kochen beschäftigt war.  
"Also, was willst du von mir wissen?"  
"Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, ob du mir da helfen kannst, aber…"  
"Na komm schon, immer raus mit der Sprache!" fragte Bakura neugierig. Er wollte unbedingt wissen welche Frage der großartige Pharao anscheinend nicht beantworten konnte.  
Denn das musste den anderen dann doch furchtbar wurmen, wenn Bakura dann doch eine Antwort wusste.  
Selbst wenn die nur erfunden war, wer sollte das je erfahren!

"Wo kommen die Babys her?!"  
Im Gegensatz zu den anderes schrie Bakura nicht. Er fing auch nicht an zu stottern oder sonst was.  
Um genau zu sein, Bakura rührte sich überhaupt nicht vom Fleck. Er blinzelte noch nicht mal, sondern starrte ihn nur ungläubig an.  
Dann lachte er laut los:  
"Was?!" fragte er, als er sich wieder genug beruhigt hatte, um wenigstens das eine Wort herauszubringen, bevor er wieder lachte.  
"Das ist deine Frage?"  
Yugi wartete geduldig, bis der ehemalige Grabräuber wieder zu Atem gekommen war, bevor er nickte:  
"Ja, ich will wissen, wo die Babys herkommen!"  
"Das ist eine gute Frage, Kleiner, eine sehr gute Frage!"

Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, winkte er Yugi heran:  
"Also, jetzt komm mal zum lieben Onkel auf denn Schoß, dann erzählt er dir eine spannende Geschichte!"  
"Ähmm.. Ich glaube nicht, Bakura."  
"Was, traust du mir etwa nicht?" fragte Bakura gespielt beleidigt, als er sich neben Yugi auf das Sofa setzte.

_  
(Man stelle sich Bakura als eine Art Weihnachtsmann-Verschnitt vor...)_

Plötzlich aber duckte der Dieb sich hinter die Rückenlehne, gerade noch rechtzeitig um einer fliegenden Bratpfanne auszuweichen, die wie eine Frisbeescheibe aus der Küche schoss.  
Sie verfehlte gerade noch Bakuras Kopf und flog mit lautem scheppern gegen die Wand.

"Lass dich nur nicht täuschen, der 'liebe Onkel' kann nämlich was erleben, wenn er hier irgendwelchen Blödsinn erzählt." steckte Ryou kurz den Kopf durch die Küchentür, nur um von seinem Yami ignoriert zu werden.  
Allem Anschein nach war er wohl fliegendes Geschirr gewohnt, da er sich nicht weiter darum kümmerte.

Bakura legte gutmütig einen Arm um Yugis Schulter:  
"Okay, also pass gut auf, ich werd dir jetzt mal die Wahrheit erzählen! Da dein armer Yami ja anscheinend nicht dazu imstande ist, muss ich das halt übernehmen…"  
Er schaffte es sogar, ein Gesicht zu machen, als würde er das nicht wirklich gern machen, als würde er Yami bedauern, dass er das scheinbar nicht wusste.

"Also, da gibt es in jeder Stadt so was wie ein verstecktes Haus.  
Aber das ist kein normales Haus, in dem Leute wohnen und nicht jeder kann dieses Haus sehen.  
Nur Leute, die ein Kind haben wollen, können das, daran ist ein uralter Zauber schuld, der das Gebäude dann auch nur bei Vollmond sichtbar macht.  
Dieses Haus, oder vielmehr, diese Burg, steht meistens auf einen alten Hügel, damit die Arbeiter dort eine gute Aussicht haben, und schon von weitem sehen, wenn Leute kommen.  
Rund um dieses Haus ist eine hohe Mauer mit einem schweren Eisentor, hinter dem ein ganzes Rudel bissiger Hunde aufpasst, das niemand abhaut.

Es ist immer ein Nebel drum herum, damit niemand das Gebäude sieht, der es nicht soll.  
Die Mauern sind fast schwarz, mit vergitterten Fenstern und hohen Türmen.  
Silberne Ritterrüstungen patrouillieren durch die Gänge, weil manchmal versuchen die Babys davonzulaufen, oder jemand will natürlich einbrechen und ein Kind stehlen.  
Die kommen dann alle in den Kerker, bei Wasser und Brot, wo das Wasser die Wände runter rinnt und Fledermäuse von der Decke hängen, bis nur noch Knochen übrig sind.

Die Zimmer in diesen Haus sind alle finster und unheimlich, mit Gittern vor den Fenstern und jedes Zimmer ist voller Käfige, in denen die Babys fest angebunden sind.  
Es ist ganz schwer, ein Baby von dort zu bekommen, weil man dazu reinschleichen und eines hohlen muss. Aber dazu muss man zuerst an den lebenden Rüstungen vorbeikommen.  
Und wenn man das geschafft hat, muss man Gruben voller hungriger Krokodiele überwinden, und Pfeile, die plötzlich aus der Wand schießen.  
Es gibt Äxte und Speere, die herumfliegen, und blutsaugende Fledermäuse, die alles mit einem Puls anfallen! Felsblöcke können von der Decke fallen, oder Löcher tun sich im Boden auf!  
Das ist nichts für Schwächlinge, wenn du ein Kind willst, musst du schwer dafür arbeiten und eines von dort stehlen, ohne erwischt zu werden! Da muss man geschickt sein, oder jemanden kennen, der geschickt ist!"

Yugi starrte Bakura gebannt an, während keiner der Beiden bemerkte das Ryou aus der Küche gekommen war, um sich Bakuras Erklärung ebenfalls anzuhören.  
"Wow, warst du da etwa schon drin, dass du das so genau weißt? Ich meine, hat dich jemand angeheuert, weil du doch klaust wie eine Elster?!"  
Bakura grinste nur, gab aber keine Antwort.  
Nicht das eine nötig war, in Yugis Augen.

"Und weißt du, wie die Babys in die Käfige kommen?" fragte Bakura um ein bisschen abzulenken, und Yugi schüttelte schnell den Kopf.  
"In dieser Burg gibt es in der Mitte einen großen, hohen Turm, der voller komischer, blinkender Geräte ist, die piepsen und zischen, mit vielen Rohren und Blitzableitern verbunden sind.  
Leute in weißen Kitteln rennen den ganzen Tag dort herum und warten auf Gewitter und Stürme, denn sie züchten die Babys aus Leichenteilen, die sie meistens auf den Friedhöfen ausgraben…  
Dasselbe machen sie auch mit Tierbabys, da kommen dann die ganzen kleinen Hunde und Katzen her, und die Karnickel.  
Aber manchmal machen sie dort leider auch schwere Fehler und kreuzen die falschen Sachen miteinander.  
Einen Menschen mit einem Wolf oder einer Fledermaus zum Beispiel.  
Da kommen dann die Vampire und Wehrwölfe her, die sich in den finstern Straße umtreiben und in der Nacht auf Beute warten!

Hey Ryou, was machst du denn?" fragte Bakura plötzlich, als er bemerkte, das Ryou sich seine Jacke geschnappt hatte und anscheinend weggehen wollte.  
Der weißhaarige Hikari drehte sich um, als er gerade dabei war, nach seinen Schuhen zu greifen:

"Genau das was ich dir versprochen habe! Du erzählst dem armen Yugi nur Blödsinn, als geh ich jetzt dieses Bakura-sichere Schloss für den Kühlschrank kaufen, dann kannst du dir dein Fleisch in die Haare schmieren!  
Wenn du ganz brav bist, und ich gut gelaunt bin, wird es für den nächsten Monat sogar vegetarisches Essen für dich geben, anstatt von Brot und Wasser! Obwohl du genau das verdienen würdest!"  
"Aber Ryou! Was soll ich denn mit Gemüse, sehe ich aus wie ein Karnickel? Ich brauch Fleisch! Ich muss doch stark bleiben! Wie soll das gehen wenn ich nur Hasenfutter krieg!"  
"Ich hab dich gewarnt! Aber du wolltest ja nicht auf mich hören!"

"Okay, okay, du hast gewonnen!" murrte Bakura widerwillig, und Ryou setzte sich auch neben Yugi auf das Sofa.  
"Siehst du, so macht man das." flüsterte Ryou, und die beiden kicherten, bevor Ryou Bakura den Kochlöffel in die Hand drückte:  
"Da, geh mal umrühren, ich mach das. Du kannst so was nicht!"

Ryou wartete, bis sein Yami in der Küche verschwunden war, aber im letzten Moment rief er ihm doch noch nach:  
"Und wenn ich umrühren sag, mein ich nicht, du sollst dauernd kosten, bis nix mehr da ist! Ich meine einfach nur umrühren"  
"Verdammt!" kam es aus der Küche, was die beiden Hikaris wieder zum lachen brachte.

Ryou schüttelte den Kopf, als er sich daran machte, den Schaden ein wenig auszugleichen, den sein gedankenloser Yami bei dem armen, unschuldigen Yugi wahrscheinlich angerichtet hatte.

"Also hör mir mal gut zu Yugi. Du weißt ja, Bakura redet viel, wenn der Tag lang ist, und man kann nicht immer alles davon glauben. Und das hier ist einer dieser Fälle!  
Das was er dir da beschrieben hat, ist wahrscheinlich die Frankenstein-Villa, **und ich hätte ihn diesen Film auch nicht anschauen lassen, wenn ich das gewusst hätte!" **rief Ryou extra laut, damit sein Yami ihn auch sicher hören konnte.  
**"Ja, ja, ich hab dich auch gern, Kleiner!" **

"Wie auch immer, die Wahrheit ist, es gibt da wirklich ein eigenes Geschäft, wo man Babys kriegen kann, wenn man wirklich eines haben will.  
Und dieses Geschäft ist immer in einem eigenen Bereich vom Spital, damit auch wirklich nichts passieren kann.  
Und es ist auch nicht finster und feucht dort, sondern ganz hell und freundlich.  
Es gibt auch kein einziges Monster, sondern nur Leute, die wie Ärzte und Krankenschwerstern aussehen und sich um die Leute dort kümmern und ihnen beim aussuchen helfen.

Da gibt es so was wie ein Schaufenster oder eine Auslage, in dem viele weiche Betten stehen, mit verschiedenen Babys, die bequem schlafen.  
Da geht man als erstes hin und schaut sich die Kinder erstmal in Ruhe an, bevor man einer Krankenschwester zeigt, welches man gerne hätte.

Und wenn man sich für eines entschieden hat, kann man es ganz einfach bestellen und schon nach ein paar Tagen abholen und mit nach Hause nehmen, wenn man alles besorgt hat.  
Solange dauert es nämlich, das richtige nachzumachen, weil die im Fenster sind ja nur zum anschauen.  
Aber man muss gut aufpassen, weil wenn man sich erstmal eines ausgesucht und mitgenommen hat kann man die später nicht wieder umtauschen!  
Da muss man vorher schon schauen und gut darüber nachdenken, was man haben will..."

Yugi blinzelte Ryou an, als er fertig war.  
Ryou blinzelte zurück und wartete auf einen Kommentar.  
Bakuras stand in der Tür und blinzelte auch.  
"Und ich finde trotzdem, dass meine Geschichte besser war!" murrte er schließlich und verschwand kopfschüttelnd wieder in der Küche.

Beide Hikaris schauten ihm nur nach, bevor Yugi seufzte: "Also du willst mir sagen, dass man die Babys quasi im Spital kaufen kann. Einfach so?!" fasste er das eben gehörte kurz zusammen.

"Hä hä hä... Ja, einfach so..." Meinte Ryou etwas zögernd und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, während er hoffte, das Yugi nicht weiter nachfragen würde.  
Yugi sprang lachend auf und rief erleichtert:  
"Na, dann ist es ja gut! Wenigstens ist es kein Spukhaus! Währe auch komisch, wenn man irgendwo einbrechen müsste, wo das doch eigentlich verboten ist!"

"Ja, aber Bakura will mir das irgendwie noch nicht so recht glauben..."  
Yugi klopfte dem anderen Hikari aufmunternd auf die Schulter:  
"Keine Sorge, du wirst ihn schon noch erziehen. Und wenn nicht wirfst du einfach noch ein paar Pfannen..."  
"Ja, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das viel hilft. Ishizu versucht ja auch immer, Marik Vernunft einzuprügeln. Und du weißt ja, wie er ist..."

Beide mussten lachen, als sie an den verrückten Yami dachten, bevor Ryou wieder in die Küche wollte, um Bakura zu überwachen, da eine Küche schließlich nicht ungefährlich ist für einen ungeduldigen Yami...

Yugi machte sich auch wieder auf den Heimweg, damit er zum Mittagessen auch rechtzeitig zuhause war.  
Er wollte Ryou und Bakura ja schließlich auch nicht beim Essen stören.  
Erstens gehört sich das nicht, Zweitens würde sich Yami Sorgenmachen, und Drittens ist Bakura beim Essen kein sehr schöner Anblick....

* * *

**TBC:  
**

* * *

Irgendwie mag ich es, wenn Ryou ein bisschen rabiat gegenüber Bakura ist und ihn auch mal eine auf die Finger haut! Schließlich muss er sich ja irgendwie durchsetzten.  
Er tut mit immer leid, wenn er in so vielen Geschichten immer unterdrückt wird. Also darf er bei mir auch mal frech sein. Und ich mag die Hikaris nun mal, wenn sie ihre Yamis um den Finger wickeln und dabei wie kleine Engel wirken *g*

Ich sollte wirklich keinen Kaffee trinken und dann die halbe Nacht schreiben, während im Hintergrund alte Horrorfilme im Fernsehen rennen.  
Da kann nichts Vernünftiges dabei rauskommen.  
Eigentlich hatte ich ja was anderes vor, ganz am Anfang zumindest, aber Bakura musste einfach was 'Unheimliches' erzählen.  
Bisher haben sowieso alle nur harmlose Sachen erzählt, da muss Bakura natürlich aus der Reihe tanzen, genau wie Marik im nächsten Kapitel!


	5. Mariks Märchenstunde

**Warnung:** Ein Hyperaktiver Marik! (Davor sollte man schon warnen!!)  
Ich finde Marik nämlich lustig, wenn er hyperaktiv ist. (Auch wenn einen die Leute in seiner Umgebung dann schon ein bisschen leid tun können ^____^)

* * *

**Mariks Märchenstunde  
**

* * *

Yugi war so kurz davor, wieder umzudrehen.  
So kurz.  
Er war sich irgendwie nicht sicher, ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee war, gerade hier fragen zu wollen, Freunde hin oder her.  
Vielleicht sollte er die ganze Sache einfach vergessen, denn schließlich war es sowieso unwahrscheinlich, dass er ausgerechnet hier eine bessere Antwort bekommt als gestern von Bakura, auch wenn Ryou sich bemüht hatte.

Aber noch bevor er es sich anders überlegen und wieder heimgehen konnte, wurde die Türe stürmisch geöffnet und der arme Junge wurde schnell in das Haus hinein gezogen.

"Hallo Yugi, warum stehst du denn da draußen, komm doch rein, sei nicht schüchtern, es wird dich schon keiner auffressen.  
Von dir würde eh keiner statt werden, und außerdem bist doch ein bisschen zu groß, um in den Ofen zu passen, und rohes Fleisch ist doch angeblich so ungesund, hat zumindest der Fernseher behauptet, und der Hikari vom Grabräuber predigt das auch immer!  
Und außerdem wäre Ishizu ziemlich sauer, wenn ich den Hikari von Pharao esse, selbst wenn ich zufällig Yami überlebe.  
Und du bist ein Freund von meinem Hikari, und er hat gesagt, Freunde darf man nicht essen. Und außerdem will ich nicht, dass sie mir wieder auf den Kopf hauen, du glaubst ja gar nicht, wie gemein die beiden sein können. Du glaubst vielleicht, Malik und Ishizu sind nett und freundlich, aber das täuscht!  
Die tun nur so als ob!  
Manchmal sind sie ganz gemein zu mir und schreien mit mir, nur weil ich einen Kopf oder was anderes lustiges mit nach Hause bringe und mit ihnen teilen will!

Ich will Malik doch nur ein kleines Geschenk machen, und die Beiden sind immer gemein zu mir, und sagen, dass ich das nicht darf und dass sich das nicht gehört und dass ich aufhören soll!  
Aber was soll ich denn sonst machen, wenn ich Malik was schenken will?!  
Weißt du wie unfair das ist?! Hast du irgendeine Ahnung?!"

Der arme Yugi wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, als Marik ihn plötzlich schnappte und einfach losplapperte, ohne auch nur richtig Luft zu holen.  
Anscheinend hatte er ihn durch das Fenster dort stehen sehen, während Yugi noch überlegte, ob er wirklich anläuten wollte.  
Marik machte die Tür hinter Yugi zu und lehnte sich dagegen, und Yugi hatte das Gefühl, als würde er nicht so einfach wieder weggehen können.  
Er wollte gerade fragen, ob Malik oder Ishizu gar nicht da waren, schließlich ließen sie den Yami nur ungern alleine zuhause.  
Man konnte schließlich nie sicher sein, was ihm jetzt wieder einfiel, wenn er unbeaufsichtigt war.

Aber noch bevor Yugi fragen konnte, redete Marik auch schon ungebremst weiter:  
"Ishizu ist vorher weggegangen, und weißt du was sie zu Malik gesagt hat? Er soll auf mich aufpassen!  
Auf mich! Aber ich bin doch der Yami, ich muss auf meinen Hikari aufpassen, und nicht umgekehrt!  
Und sie hat auch gesagt, dass ich nicht wieder in die Küche darf, weil sie mir dann was tut!  
Diese Frau ist ein Drachen, das schwör ich dir, die kann nicht normal sein!  
Ich meine, wo passt den der Hikari auf den Yami auf, das gehört sich nicht! Und sie hat auch gesagt, ich darf nie nie wieder mit einem Messer spielen!

Was glaubt sie denn, das ich Malik was antun würde, oder was!? Ich bin ein verantwortungsbewusster Yami, ich würde nie zulassen, das meinen Malik was passiert!  
Aber Ishizu glaubt mir nicht, und Malik glaubt mir auch nicht!  
Aber du glaubst mir doch, oder nicht? Du glaubst mir doch, dass ich gut auf ihn aufpasse, oder nicht?"

Yugi blinzelte ihn nur verwundert an, während Marik weiter jammerte und im Vorzimmer aufgeregt auf und ablief. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich darauf antworten sollte, oder ob es nicht besser war, erstmal einfach nur zuzuhören und abzuwarten.  
Marik sah ihn mit feuchten Augen an und nahm seine Hände:

"Du glaubst mir doch, dass ich gut auf Malik aufpasse, nicht war? Ich würde doch nie zulassen, dass ihn irgendjemand etwas antut!  
Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, dass der Mixer und der Toaster und der Wecker und die Waschmaschine und die Autos ihm nichts tun können!  
Ich war mir doch sicher das die wollten ihm wehtun wollten, also hab ich ihn beschützt!  
Das ist meine Pflicht als Yami das ich alles vernichte, das eine Bedrohung für meinen Hikari ist!  
Und der Briefträger hat ihn ganz komisch angesehen, ich bin sicher, der hat überlegt, wie er ihn mir wegnehmen kann!  
Da kann ich wirklich nichts anderes tun, als ihn auch ins Reich der Schatten zu schicken! Das war wirklich nicht meine Schuld, ich hab nur getan, was ich tun musste!

Und der Stabsauger!  
Den Beiden ist doch gar nicht klar, wozu dieses Ungeheuer fähig ist, sonst hätten sie es nicht ins Haus gelassen!  
Aber ich weiß das, ich habe es gesehen!  
Es frisst alles, was ihm vor den Rüssel läuft!  
Es explodieren zu lassen war noch viel zu nett von mir!  
Aber ist mir Ishizu dankbar, das ich sie rette?  
Nein, sie sagt zu Malik, es soll auf mich aufpassen!  
Aber ich bin ein Yami, und ein Yami lässt sich nicht so schnell etwas verbieten!  
Das glaubst du doch auch, oder nicht?"

Marik schaute den kleineren Hikari erwartungsvoll an während er begeistert herumhüpfte.  
Yugi war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war, aber seine Neugier siegte schließlich doch, und so fragte er vorsichtig:  
"Marik, was hast du gemacht? Und wo genau ist dein Hikari jetzt gerade?"

Anscheinend war es die richtige Frage, denn der Yami quietschte begeistert und klatschte in die Hände, während er über das ganze Gesicht strahlte:  
"Keine Sorge, dem geht es gut, ich habe Malik versteckt!  
Er ist nämlich ein braver Junge und hört auf seine große Schwester!  
Da wo er jetzt ist kann ihm absolut nichts passieren, ich bin schließlich ein guter Yami und weiß was ich tu!" erklärte er stolz, während Yugi nur etwas zweifelnd "Aha" murmelte.

"Und dann bin ich in die Küche gegangen, obwohl Ishizu mir das verboten hat, aber sie ist ja jetzt nicht da, und deshalb kann sie gar nichts dagegen tun!  
Und ich habe ganz alleine eines von den Dingern dort eingeschaltet, obwohl ich das auch nicht darf!  
Und ich habe mir dieses schwarze Getränk gemacht, das ich normalerweise nicht trinken darf, aber dieses mal hat keiner was dagegen tun können, weil Ishizu nämlich nicht da ist, und mein Hikari auch nicht!  
Aber das Zeug war ziemlich bitter, igitt, obwohl ich es genauso wie Ishizu gemacht habe. Ich habe nämlich genau zugeschaut.  
Auf der einen Seite kommt das Wasser rein, und das Papier macht man voll mit dem braunen Pulver! Ganz einfach!  
Aber ich hab ganz viel Zucker und Milch dazugemacht, bevor ich es getrunken habe, und dann war es auch nicht mehr so bitter!"

Marik nickte ganz stolz, während Yugi langsam klar wurde, was passiert war:  
Marik hatte ganz alleine eine volle Kanne viel zu starken Kaffee getrunken!  
Also deshalb konnte er nicht stillstehen und redete wie ein Wasserfall!

"Willst du auch so was trinken, ich kann das! Ganz wirklich, ich mach das ganz alleine, ohne Ishizu und ohne Hikari, nur ich ganz allein! Das muss ich Malik zeigen, sobald er zurückkommt, er wird stolz auf mich sein, glaubst du nicht auch? Natürlich wird mein Hikari stolz auf mich sein, schließlich habe ich ganz allein das Monster besiegt, und jetzt gehorcht es mir und macht mir das schwarze Getränk wenn ich es befehle!"

Irgendwie fiel es Yugi schwer nicht loszulachen, als er sah, wie begeistert Malik war, weil er eine Kaffeemaschine bedienen konnte. Auch wenn er sich nicht ganz so sicher war, das Malik und seine Schwester genauso begeistert sein würden. Wo sie doch jetzt einen aufgedrehten Irren am Hals hatten!

"Also, warum bist du hier, wenn du nichts mit mir trinken willst, bist du sicher das du nicht wenigstens kosten willst, es ist auch nicht vergiftet, ich würde dich schon nicht vergiften, das darf ich gar nicht, und ich mag auch nicht, weil Malik dich mag und Ishizu mag dich und ich mag dich auch und ich will dich nicht mehr abmurksen!"

"Wie.. Beruhigend..." meinte Yugi zögernd, während Marik weiter um ihn herumhüpfte wie ein Gummiball auf Drogen. "Eigentlich hatte ich ja eine Frage, aber vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich später wiederkomme. Wenn noch jemand anders da ist..."  
"Aber Malik ist doch da, er kann nur gerade nicht rauskommen, und du kannst doch mich fragen, ich bin doch da! Komm schon, frag mich was, ich will wissen was du fragen willst, ich weiß auch Sachen! Komm schon, frag mich, frag mich, frag mich!"

Und dabei zog er an Yugi Arm und schüttelte ihn durch, während er über das ganze Gesicht grinste, was ihn noch verrückter als sonst aussehen ließ.  
'Ishizu sollte in Zukunft allen Kaffee aus dem Haus schmeißen. Und die Kaffeemaschine gleich hintennach, nur um sicher zu sein...'  
Aber schließlich gab er doch nach, was konnte denn schon groß passieren?!  
Wenn Marik unbedingt helfen wollte, es gab wirklich schlimmeres...

"Also gut... Wenn du mich schon fragst..."  
"Ja, ich frag sich, was willst du wissen, ich weiß alles, und was ich nicht weiß, weiß ich auch..."  
"Äh... Klar doch..."  
Das war das erste Mal seit Beginn der Woche, das er sich nicht sicher war, ob er diese Frage wirklich stellen wollte. Aber als er Mariks erwartungsvollen Blick sah, gab er sich doch noch einen Ruck:  
"Also, was ich wissen will, ist eigentlich nur, wo die Babys herkommen!" kaum das die Worte raus waren, kniff er ganz fest die Augen zu, als würde er eine Explosion oder etwas Derartiges erwarten.  
Aber es kam nichts als einem erschrockenen "WAS?! Sag das das nicht war ist! Das hast du jetzt nicht gefragt!"

Yugi machte die Augen wieder auf, als Marik ihn plötzlich bei der Hand schnappte, während er ihn entgeistert anstarrte. Anscheinend wurde ihm auch jetzt erst klar, dass sie immer noch im Vorzimmer standen.

"Böse Frage, Yugi, die hättest du wirklich besser nicht stellen sollen!" rief der Verrückte und zog Yugi hinter sich her ins Wohnzimmer, während er sich beinahe panisch umsah, als würde ihn jemand verfolgen.  
'Marik sollte wirklich keinen Kaffee trinken.' dachte Yugi flüchtig, ließ sich aber trotzdem ins Wohnzimmer ziehen, während Marik einfach weiterredete, ohne sich zu kümmern, ob Yugi auch zuhörte oder nicht.

"Jetzt werden sie dich kriegen, das ist ganz schlecht! Solange du nicht fragst und nichts sagst und sie ignorierst ist noch alles in Ordnung, da sehen und hören sie dich nicht. Sie können dir nichts tun!  
Aber wenn du Fragen stellst werden sie auf dich aufmerksam, dann können sie dich sehen und hören und wissen dass du da bist!  
Und das ist ganz schlecht, dann kann dir nämlich keiner mehr helfen, nicht mal dein Yami!  
Sie kriegen dich, es ist besser nichts zu sagen und nichts zu fragen, das währe besser für dich gewesen, dann währst du in Sicherheit gewesen, aber dazu ist es jetzt zu spät!"

"Helfen? Warum helfen, und wer wird wieso auf mich aufmerksam, nur weil ich frage? Wovon redest du eigentlich? Bist du in Ordnung, soll ich jemanden anrufen?!"

"Nein, du brauchst niemanden zu rufen, mir geht es gut! Du bist derjenige, der das Problem hat!  
Sie sind nämlich überall!  
Sie haben ihre Augen und Ohren überall, sie werden kommen und sie werden dich kriegen!  
Jetzt ist alles zu spät, du kannst ihnen nicht entkommen. Egal wo du hingehst, wo du dich versteckst, sie werden dich kriegen.  
Vielleicht nicht heute oder morgen, aber dann wenn du es gar nicht mehr erwartest, und weder du noch Yami kann was dagegen machen!"

"Marik, wovon redest du eigentlich?" unterbrach ihn Yugi, und Marik drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und packte ihn bei den Schultern, um ihn wieder zu schütteln:

"Wovon ich rede? Wovon ich rede, ich rede von den Spinnen!  
Sie sind überall, in allen Ecken, und sie beobachten dich und warten! Darum haben sie ja so viele Augen, ihnen entgeht nichts, und sie beobachten dich Tag und Nacht!

Sie sitzen in ihren Netzen mit ihren haarigen Beinen und warten und lauern bis du einen Fehler machst und sie dich kriegen!  
Aber solange du nicht irgendwie nach Babys fragst können sie dir nichts tun, weil du praktisch unsichtbar für sie bist!  
Aber wenn du erstmal diese Frage stellst werden sie aufmerksam!"

Marik ließ Yugi vorläufig los und sprang auf, um die Ecken des Zimmers zu kontrollieren, ob nur ja keine Spinnennetze da waren, bevor er sich wieder hinsetzte.

"Das einzig Gute ist, tagsüber sind sie normale Spinnen, da können sie dir noch nichts machen, wegen dem Licht, das mögen sie nicht.  
Aber wenn es Dunkel wird, das ist was anderes, das ändert alles!  
Einfach alles!  
Weil wenn es Dunkel wird können sie irgendwie mit ihrem Anführer Kontakt aufnehmen!  
Das ist eine riesengroße, fette Spinne, die unter der Erde eingegraben liegt und dort nicht weg kann.  
Sie sitzt in einem riesigen Spinnennetz, in denen Eier hängen, und die Fäden sind mit allen Netzen auf der ganzen Welt verbunden sind, und sie kennt jede Spinne, weil die alle für sie arbeiten.  
Und wenn dann jemand wie du ankommt und einfach so fragt, dann hört die das, weil sie ja überall Spione hat!  
Aber sie darf erst was machen, wenn du die Frage stellst, nicht vorher! Das ist so was wie ein Schutz, da kann sie dich nicht sehen, solange du von nichts weißt!  
Aber dazu ist es jetzt ist es zu spät, jetzt hast du gefragt, und heute Nacht wird die Oberspinne davon erfahren!

Aber dann webt diese große Spinne ein ganz besonderes, verzaubertes Netz, das nur diese eine Spinne machen kann, und keine andere! Diese Spinne kann man auch nicht mit einer Zeitung erschlagen, schon allein weil sie keiner findet und sie auch zu groß dazu ist!

Aber diese Spinne, die schon seit ewig in ihren Erdloch lebt, entscheidet ganz allein wer wann ein Baby kriegen soll, weil sie die einzige ist, die dieses verzauberte Netz machen kann!

Und wenn ihr danach ist gibt sie dieses Netz dann einem der vielen kleinen hinterhältigen Spione, der es dann zu dir bringt!  
Auch wenn du alle wegmachst, irgendwann wirst du eine übersehen, und dann wird sie dich in das Netz einwickeln, während du schläfst und träumst und nix böses ahnst!  
Und dann entführt sie dich zu der Oberspinne in ihrem Erdloch, ohne das du es merkst, weil du komplett eingewickelt bist in dieses Netz wie in einen Kokon.  
Die ganze Zeit über schläfst du tief und fest, während die kleinen Spinnen über dein Gesicht krabbeln und dich in ihr Versteck tragen.  
Und dort gibt dir die Oberspinne eines von den vielen Eiern um sie herum zu schlucken, bevor diese kleinen Spione dich in derselben Nacht ganz still und heimlich wieder zurückbringen.

Du wirst es nicht mal mitkriegen, und auch sonst wird es keiner bemerken, selbst wenn du nicht alleine schläfst weil alle anderen mit einem Biss betäubt werden, damit sie oder er nichts bemerken!  
Und du wirst dich auch an nichts erinnern wenn du in der Früh aufwachst, denn dann wird das Netz wieder weg sein, ohne das jemand davon weiß, ganz spurlos!  
Aber dafür ist dir danach dann immer schlecht in der Früh, und kurz darauf nimmst du zu und kriegst einen dicken runden Bauch!  
Und warum?  
Nur weil du neugierig warst und eine falsche Frage gestellt hast, und jemand hat es gehört!  
Nur deshalb werden hier auch bald lauter kleine Yugis herumrennen, ob es dir passt oder nicht!!!"

Bevor Marik weiter von Monsterspinnen erzählen konnte, wurden die Beiden von einem lauten Krach hinter ihnen unterbrochen.  
Noch bevor sie reagieren konnten, wurde die Tür des Schrankes hinter ihnen zertrümmert, etwas Blondes schoss heraus, und Marik hielt sich auch schon seinen schmerzenden Kopf:

"Aua! Malik, das ist gemein!"  
"Und mich in den Schrank zu sperren ist nicht gemein oder was?" schimpfte der wütende Hikari und zog Marik gleich noch eine über mit der zusammengerollten Zeitung, die er in der Hand hatte.  
Die Luft um ihn herum schien fast zu brennen, und Yugi erwartete fast, das sich Maliks Haare aufstellten wie die seines Yamis, während er weiterschimpfte:

"Und hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst die Pfoten von Kaffee lassen, oder was? Komm bloß nicht in mein Zimmer gekrochen, wenn du in der Nacht nicht schlafen kannst und du dich langweilst!  
Und wehe, ich höre morgen irgendwas von rätselhaften Morden in den Nachrichten, dann sperr ich dich in den Keller, dann kannst du dort mit deinen Spinnen spielen!  
Und was soll diese bescheuerte Story von magischen Spinnennetzen, die schwanger machen!  
Du musst den armen Jungen doch nicht auch noch ganz kirre machen, es reicht doch, wenn ich mir immer deine verrückten Geschichten anhören muss, oder nicht? Mach nur weiter so, und ich lass dich in die Geschlossene einliefern, dann sollen die sich mit deinen Monstern rumplagen!"

Bevor Malik noch mal ausholen konnte, hatte ihn Marik schon bei den Armen gepackt und auf seinen Schoß gezogen, während er Maliks strampeln und zappeln einfach ignorierte.  
Er umarmte den Kleinern ganz fest und drückte ihn an sich, bis er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Er grinste Yugi über den Kopf seines Hikaris hinweg an:

"Siehst du, ich hab doch gesagt, er haut mich immer! Und ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!"  
"Gar nichts gemacht?! Von wegen, du hast mich in den Schrank gesperrt und eine ganze Kanne Kaffee gesoffen, nur um jetzt durchzudrehen und paranoid zu werden!  
Und vor allem erzählst du Yugi nur Blödsinn, glaubst du wirklich, ich hör mir das an?!"

Wieder versuchte Malik freizukommen, aber Marik hielt ihn fest als währe er ein großes Kuscheltier, die Arme gegen seine Rippen gepresst damit er ihn nicht wieder eins überziehen konnte. Die Zeitung hatte Malik ja leider fallen lassen, als er geschnappt worden war.  
Glücklich rieb er seine Wange an den glatten blonden Haaren mit einem leicht irren Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Malik gab sein Strampeln schließlich auf und rieb sich seufzend die Stirn: "Siehst du mit was ich mich den ganzen Tag über rumschlagen muss?" meinte er zu Yugi, während er seinen anhänglichen Yami komplett ignorierte, der hin und her schaukelte und leise vor sich hinsummte. Ganz als wollte er den Kleineren in den Schlaf wiegen, während er alles andere um sich herum ignorierte.  
"Also, Yugi, ich hoffe dir ist klar das der da unter Koffein steht und sowieso nicht zurechnungsfähig ist. Also, noch weniger als sonst."  
"Hey!" protestierte Marik und schmollte, besonders als Yugi auch noch kicherte.

"Weißt du, die Spinnen sind NICHT hinter dir her, und es gibt keine Monsterspinne, die irgendwo eingegraben ist und dich beobachtet!" meinte Malik eindringlich, allerdings mehr zu Marik als zu Yugi.  
"Weißt du, als ich klein war, hat Ishizu mir das mal erklärt, weil ich sie nämlich dasselbe gefragt habe. Und die Spinnen haben mich trotzdem NICHT geholt!"  
"Aber was sollen die blöden Viecher denn sonst machen, glaubst du, die sitzen den ganzen Tag umsonst ihn ihren Netzen mit ihren vielen Augen? Was hat dir denn deine Schwester sonst erzählt?!"

"Sie hat damals gesagt, das der Storch die Babys bringt, und warum sollte sie lügen, dazu hatte sie doch keinen Grund!"  
"Aber das hat sie doch nur gesagt, weil sie dir keine Angst machen wollte! Schließlich waren da genug Spinnen um dich herum, glaubst du, sie wollte, dass ihr kleiner Bruder ein Baby kriegt, wenn er selbst noch ein Kind ist? Natürlich hat sie nicht die Wahrheit gesagt!  
Aber du solltest dir wirklich mal ein Beispiel an Yugi nehmen und auf deinen Yami hören!"

"Nicht wenn dieser Yami nur Blödsinn erzählt! Spinnen! Was Bescheuerteres ist dir wohl nicht mehr eingefallen?!"  
Der Yami drückte Malik fest an sich, nur um einen Klaps auf die Finger zu kriegen, da Malik inzwischen eine Hand freigekriegt hatte:  
"Yugi, ich bitte dich, lass dir bloß nix erzählen von dem Idioten hier! Nur weil du eine Frage stellst wird dich keiner entführen, und du kannst auch nicht plötzlich ein Kind kriegen!! MARIK!"  
Knurrte er dann warnend, als er merkte, das Marik hinter seinem Rücken deutete, das Yugi nicht darauf hören sollte. Schließlich hielt er dem Kleineren einfach den Mund zu, während er weiter auf Yugi einredete und ihn von seiner Spinnen-Theorie überzeugen wollte:  
"Hör zu, Yugi, du bist doch schon ein großer Junge, oder nicht? Da wirst du doch sicher nicht mehr an den Klapperstorch glauben, richtig? AUA!"

Und wieder unterbrach ihn Malik, aber dieses Mal indem er ihm einfach in die Hand biss!  
"Hikari, wie kannst du mir das antun! Ich wollte doch nur helfen!" protestierte der Yami beleidigt und schüttelte die Hand, auch wenn ihm Malik nicht wirklich wehgetan hatte.  
"Das ist keine Hilfe, wenn du Yugi Angst macht mit deinen komischen Märchen!"  
"Das ist kein Märchen, die Spinnen kommen, wenn wir schlafen! Sie werden uns alle holen, wenn wir nicht aufpassen!"

Malik verdrehte nur genervt die Augen, während Marik fast die Luft aus ihm raus umarmte.  
Yugi biss sich auf die Lippen, um bei dem Bild nicht einfach loszulachen.  
Er tätschelte Malik kurz den Kopf und meinte nur: "Na ja, jedenfalls werd ich wohl besser gehen! Ich wünsch dir noch viel Spaß mit Marik!"  
"NEIN! Warte Yugi, du kannst mich nicht alleine mit ihm lassen! Du musst mir helfen! Ich will hier raus, mach dass er mich loslässt! Yugiiiiiii!!!!"

Malik streckte die Arme nach dem kichernden Hikari aus, während Marik auch anfing, in Maliks Haare zu kichern und die Nase in den blonden Strähnen zu vergraben, während er mit Malik auf den Schoß wieder hin und her schaukelte.

Yugi flüchtete so schnell wie möglich aus dem Haus, nur um draußen erstmal auf die Knie zu fallen und zu lachen, während von drinnen Mariks Lachen und Maliks Protest zu hören war...

* * *

**TBC:**  


* * *

Okay, bitte fragt mich gar nicht erst, wie ich auf die bescheuerte Idee mit den Spinnen gekommen bin, ich hab nämlich selbst absolut keinen Schimmer. Aber ich glaube, das erklärt zum erstem Mal, wie jemand ungewollt oder unerwartet schwanger sein kann...  
_(Armer Yugi, ein weiter Schock in seinem kurzen Leben...)_

Und welcher Teufel ihn da geritten hat, das er ausgerechnet Marik fragt, weiß ich auch nicht...  
Ich weiß nur, das ich Marik mag, wenn er hyperaktiv und durchgeknallt ist!


	6. Yugi erfährt die Wahrheit

* * *

**Yugi erfährt die Wahrheit**  
(Ich weiß einfach keinen besseren Titel dafür, sorry ^_^' )  


* * *

Eine wohlbekannte, violettäugige, stachelhaarige, etwas kurz geratene, Millenniums-Puzzle lösende, Kartenspielende, Weltrettende Person stand ganz alleine auf dem Gehsteig und fragte sich wieder Mal ein wenig zweifelnd, ob sein Vorhaben jetzt wirklich so eine gute Idee ist.  
Allerdings war er schon mal da, dann konnte er auch genauso gut weitermachen und reingehen.  
Wie viel schlimmer konnte es denn noch werden, nachdem er Bakura und Marik auch schon vorher gefragt hatte.  
Und er hatte deren Geschichten trotzdem überlebt!  
_(Was man von den beiden Yamis vielleicht nicht sagen kann, wenn der Pharao erst mal davon erfährt...)  
_

Vor ihm türmte sich ein großes Ungeheuer aus Glas und Stahl bis scheinbar in den Himmel hinauf und überschattete alle umliegenden Gebäude und Straßen.  
Vor der Drehtüre, die in das Bürogebäude hineinführte, stand ein Mann in Uniform und passte auf, falls es Ärger gibt oder jemand hinein will, der da drin nichts verloren hat.  
Wie zum Beispiel unzufriedenen Angestellte, die Kaiba einfach so rausgeworfen hat und die jetzt sauer auf ihn sind. Von denen gibt es ja sicher nicht allzu wenige.  
Der Mann starrte stur geradeaus und sah nicht mal, wie der Junge genau unter seiner Nase vorbei in das Gebäude hinmaschierte als würde er das jeden Tag machen. Nicht das er ihn als eine Bedrohung für die Angestellten drinnen werten würde, selbst wenn er ihn bemerkt hätte.  
Niemand der so fröhlich und freundlich lächelt konnte gefährlich sein.

Die Dame, die unten am Empfang saß war eifrig mit telefonieren beschäftigt und sah nicht, das Yugi etwas zu ihr sagen wollte.  
Er wartete kurz bevor er dann aufgab, da er ja sowieso wusste, wo das Büro lag, in das er wollte. Und er konnte oben immer noch die Sekretärin fragen, ob Kaiba überhaupt Zeit für ihn hatte.  
Oder er fragte den Brünetten gleich selbst, wenn alle anderen ihn einfach übersahen..

Und deshalb hopste er auch ungestört weiter und fuhr einfach mit dem Aufzug in den obersten Stock.  
Er summte leise mit der Musik im Aufzug mit und war froh, das sonst niemand einstieg. Andererseits waren die Leute wahrscheinlich alle am Arbeiten in ihren Büros und hatten keine Zeit, rauf und runter zu fahren.

Eine andere Dame saß im Vorzimmer von Kaibas Büro und tippte auf ihrem Computer herum, ohne aufzusehen.  
Allerdings war sich der Junge nicht ganz sicher, ob sie wirklich so beschäftigt war, oder ob sie nur so tat als ob und eigentlich nur spielte.  
Yugi stellte sich vor ihren Schreibtisch und wartete, bis sie aufschaute und ihn bemerkte.  
Aber er wurde leider, wieder mal, einfach übersehen:  
'Verdammt, ich will größer sein! Das ist so gemein!' schmollte er, bevor er beleidigt schnaufte und einfach weiterging.  
'Ist doch nicht meine Schuld, wenn die mich nicht beachten. Ich nehm' das einfach mal als Aufforderung und geh rein.'

Außerdem wusste er ja, das Kaiba noch einen Bewegungsmelder an seiner Bürotür angebracht hatte. Wenigstens er würde ihn also bemerken, anstatt ihn einfach zu übersehen!

Deshalb war er dann auch sehr erstaunt, als er einfach ungehindert weitermarschierte, ohne das das Gerät piepste oder läutete oder was für ein Geräusch es auch machen sollte, sobald jemand den großen Raum betrat. Er schaute auf den Türrahmen und sah den Melder ein paar Zentimeter über seinen Kopf befestigt. (1)  
'Ich wünschte wirklich, ich währe größer.' dachte er seufzend und setzte sich, unaufgefordert, in einen Stuhl vor Kaibas Tisch.  
"Hallo Kaiba!" winkte er fröhlich und machte es sich bequem. Das konnte etwas dauern.

Kaiba starrte ihn für einen Moment einfach nur sprachlos an:  
"Sag mal, hat jemand gesagt dass du reinkommen kannst?"  
"Es hat auch keiner gesagt, dass ich's nicht kann." Meinte Yugi nur schulterzuckend und schaute ihn an.  
Aber Kaiba brummte nur und drehte sich wieder um: "Für den Blödsinn hab ich jetzt echt keine Zeit! Tu mir den Gefallen und verschwinde wieder!  
Und sag den Leuten, die dich reingelassen haben, dass sie gleich mit dir mitgehen können. Wozu bezahl ich die Leute eigentlich, wenn jedes Kind hier ungehindert reinspazieren kann wie es grad lustig ist!"

Damit wendete sich Kaiba wieder seiner Arbeit zu und ignorierte den Jungen eisern in der Hoffnung, das er dann von allein wieder weggeht.  
Aber so einfach war es natürlich nicht, schließlich ist Yugi ein sehr geduldiger und höflicher Hikari, den wird man nicht so einfach wieder los.

Also blieb Yugi einfach brav und artig sitzen und schaute den größeren Jungen neugierig an, ohne was zu sagen.  
Für eine Weile war nur das Klickern von Kaibas Tastatur zu hören, bis er wieder aufsah um zu schauen ob er allein war.  
Was er leider nicht war.

Yugi war immer noch nicht, wie erhofft, einfach wieder verschwunden, auch wenn er doch ganz offensichtlich ignoriert wurde.  
Er saß einfach nur ganz gerade da, die Hände ordentlich im Schoß gefaltet, und seine Füße baumelten ein Stück über den Boden, da er zu klein für den Sessel war.  
Große, violette Augen beobachteten jede Bewegung, die Kaiba machte genau, aber kein Ton kam über seine Lippen.

Der junge Firmenchef schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Computer um. Leider änderte das aber nichts daran, dass er Yugis Blicke immer deutlicher zu spüren glaubte, und immer wenn er aufsah traf sein Blick genau Yugis.  
Während der Hikari nur blinzelte und den Kopf schief legte wurde Kaiba langsam unruhig, vor allem da er ja immer noch nicht wusste was der Kleine eigentlich von ihm wollte.  
Schließlich hatte er genug davon und hielt die Stille nicht länger aus:  
"Okay, das reicht jetzt! Raus mit der Sprache, was willst du! Und mach's schnell, ich hab nämlich noch zu arbeiten und du störst!"

Erstaunt blinzelte Yugi ihn an: "Aber ich mach doch gar nichts!"  
"Du bist da, das ist schon genug! Also?"  
"Also ich hab da eine kleine Frage..." fing Yugi, wieder mal, vorsichtig an, bevor er seine Bombe platzen ließ.  
Aber noch bevor er weiterreden konnte, fauchte Kaiba ihn auch schon wieder an:  
"Wird das heute noch was, oder willst du lieber morgen wiederkommen, wenn du weißt was du eigentlich willst? Oder bist du nur da, um meine Zeit zu verschwenden und mir auf die Nerven zu gehen?!"

Kaiba schaute immer finsterer drein aber dieses Mal war er es, der unterbrochen wurde bevor er weitermeckern oder den Kleineren einfach rausschmeißen konnte:  
"Wo kommen die Babys her?"

Man konnte sagen was man wollte über Kaiba, aber eins war sicher: Er weiß wie man sich beherrscht.  
Er sagte kein Wort.  
Er zuckte noch nicht mal mit der Wimper.  
Und ganz sicher schrie er nicht laut "Was?!" so wie andere es vor ihm getan haben.

Eigentlich rührte er sich gar nicht, und Yugi beute sich über den großen Tisch und wedelte besorgt mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht:  
"Hallo? Bist du in Ordnung? Haalllooo, jemand zuhause?"  
Kaiba sagte nichts dazu, sondern schlug grummelnd die Hand vor seinen Augen weg.

Er lehnte sich einfach nur in seinem Sessel zurück und starrte eindringlich Yugi an, der ohne blinzen zurücklächelte und auf eine Antwort wartete.  
"Okay, wenn das ein Witz war, war er nicht komisch.  
Wenn es kein Witz war, bist du ein Idiot."

"Es war kein Witz und ich bin kein Idiot!" protestierte Yugi schmollend und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, aber der andere ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.  
Er hatte das schon zu oft bei seinem kleinen Bruder gesehen um, um gleich nachzugeben wie die anderen, wenn sie einen Blick in die großen, feuchten Augen schauten.  
Nein, Kaiba war dagegen abgehärtet, es machte ihm kein bisschen was aus.  
"Wenn du in deinem Alter noch so eine Frage stellen musst bist du ein Idiot."  
"Kaiba... Bitte... ich will doch nur eine vernünftige Antwort..."

Kaiba seufzte und kratzte sich an der Stirn. Yugis Dackelblick war einfach so verdammt schwer zu ignorieren...  
"Okay!! Okay, wenn ich deine Frage beantworte, versprichst du dann, dass du wieder sofort verschwindest und mich in Ruhe arbeiten lässt?"

Sofort nickte der stachelhaarige Hikari zustimmend, und Kaiba rieb sich wieder genervt die Schläfen.  
'Warum ausgerechnet ich? Sollten dafür nicht Yamis zuständig sein?'

Dann dachte er an Yamis wütendes Gesicht, wenn der erstmal erfährt worüber er mit seinem unschuldigen kleinen Hikari geredet hat...  
'Ich wette, das würde unserem Pharao nicht gefallen. Denn wenn der ihm die Wahrheit erzählt hätte, würde der Zwerg jetzt wohl nicht hier sitzen.'  
_(Das scheint der Hauptgrund zu sein, warum die Yugi überhaupt helfen: Aus Angst vor Yami oder um ihn zu Ärgern... Armer Hikari...)  
_

Erstaunt beobachtete Yugi, wie sich auf Kaibas Gesicht langsam ein breites Grinsen ausbreitete, und er rutschte etwas nervös auf seinem Sessel hin und her.  
Bitte nur nicht wieder ein Schauermärchen...

"Okay, Yugi. Warte kurz, und ich werd dir sogar zeigen, wie sie entstehen und zur Welt kommen."  
Und damit drehte er sich immer noch grinsend wieder seinem Computer zu, ignorierte Yugis eifriges nicken und fing an herumzutippen.  
Yugi legte den Kopf schief und wartete geduldig, während er mit den Füssen baumelte und vor sich her lächelte.  
Kaiba konnte es sogar zeigen? Die anderen waren schon nervös, wenn sie was sagen sollten. Vielleicht hätte er ja doch von Anfang an zu Kaiba gehen sollen, er war ja schließlich der Erwachsenste von allen...

'Yami und Bakura sind vielleicht älter, aber so wie die sich zeitweiße aufführen könnte man glauben, die währen sogar jünger als Mokuba...'  
Yugi musste dabei an einen Streit der beiden Geister denken, den sie vor kurzen in der Schule hatten. Beide sind dabei auf den Tischen gestanden und haben sich quer durch den Raum angeschrieen, beleidigt und mit Buntstiften beworfen.

"Gut, fertig." unterbrach Kaiba schließlich Yugis Gedanken und stand von seinem Sessel auf:  
"Also, setzt dich hierher und pass genau auf."  
Er wartete, bis Yugi in dem großen Sessel versank und spielte dann ein Video auf seinem Computer ab, das er anscheinend im Internet für ihn gefunden hatte.

"Siehst du, da ist er, auf der Suche nach ihr...  
Und da kommt sie, vom anderen Ende der Wiese.  
Jetzt rennt er ihr nach, bis sie genug von dem herumspielen hat und nachgibt...  
Jetzt geht es los, siehst du, er springt ihr auf den Rücken und beißt sie in den Hals, damit sie stillhält und nicht wieder davonrennt oder ihn abschüttelt, oder ihm einfach einen Tritt gibt.  
Deshalb wird sie manchmal auch angebunden, damit er nicht verletzt wird.  
Das da kommt dann da rein, siehst du, und dann..."

Yugis Augen wurden immer größer, als er das treiben auf dem Bildschirm beobachtete, während Kaibas unterkühlte Stimme ihm erklärte, was er da eigentlich sah. Auch wenn das Ganze eigentlich irgendwie selbsterklärend war.  
Ein kalter Schauder lief über seinen Rücken bei den komischen Geräuschen, während Kaiba völlig unberührt schien, während er weiterredete.

"Und das geht eine ganze Weile so weiter, bis sie müde werden oder keine Lust mehr haben oder sonst was ist.  
Jetzt sind sie fertig, und er lässt sie los und rennt davon, bevor er einen Tritt von ihr kriegt oder sie zurück beißen kann.  
Und danach, ein paar Monate später, passiert dann immer das: Sie wird dick und schwer und schlecht gelaunt, und dann..."

Und er klickte auf ein anders Video, dieses Mal eines von einer Geburt im Schnellvorlauf, von den ersten Wehen bis zu den ersten Bewegungen und Jammern des Neugeborenen, nachdem es abgetrocknet wurde.  
Dieses Mal wurden Yugis Augen sogar noch größer als vorher, und am Ende wurde er nicht nur blass, sondern richtig weiß im Gesicht, und er schauderte wieder.

Seine Augen wurden feucht und er schaute mit zitternder Unterlippe hinauf zu Kaiba:  
"Das sieht so aus als würde es wirklich, wirklich wehtun..." murmelte er ein bisschen verloren und der Größere hob ihn einfach aus dem Sessel heraus und stellte ihn daneben hin, damit er sich selbst wieder hinsetzten konnte.

"Aber Kaiba...!"  
"Was? Ich hab deine Frage beantwortet, also kann ich jetzt weitermachen? Du hast versprochen, das du gehst und mich arbeiten lässt."  
"Aber ich wollte doch wissen, wo Menschenbabys herkommen! Und nicht Pferdefohlen!"  
"Ich dachte halt, das währ besser mit den Tieren als mit Menschen! Sieht man ja auch öfter im Fernsehen bei den diversen Tierfilmen!  
Außerdem ist es alles dasselbe, bei Menschen geht das ganz genauso! Also pass auf, dass dir das nicht auch irgendwann passiert."  
Er deutete auf das Fohlen auf dem Bildschirm, das nass im Heu lag und gerade gewaschen wurde, während sich die Stute schwankend auf die Beine kämpfte.

Und damit ließ er ihn endgültig stehen und wandte sich zufrieden wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Dabei verkniff er sich ein grinsen als Yugis Augen noch größer wurden bei dem letzten Kommentar, bevor der Junge den Kopf schüttelte und sich zögernd verabschiedete.

"Wenn du meinst. Also gut, jedenfalls danke, Kaiba. Glaub ich."  
"Ja, ja, passt schon, was auch immer, und jetzt verlier dich."  
'Ich würde ja zu gerne Yamis Gesicht sehen, wenn der Kleine davon erzählt. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm ein Video für Erwachsene schicken. Ich wette dann würde die ganze Stadt Yamis Reaktion hören...' dachte Kaiba kopfschüttelnd, während er leise in sich hinein kicherte.

Kaum das der Junge bei der Bürotür draußen war, wurde er schon von einem gutgelaunten, schwarzhaarigen Wirbelwind stürmisch begrüßt:  
"Hallo, Yugi, alles klar? Du bist so weiß im Gesicht!"  
"Hey, Mokuba! Was machst du denn hier?"  
"Ich bin immer nach der Schule hier. Da ist ein eigenes Büro da ganz hinten, nur für mich, wo ich immer Hausaufgaben mache!  
Und einen Computer zum spielen habe ich auch, damit ich beschäftigt bin, wenn ich fertig bin!  
Dann bin ich nach der Schule nicht alleine, und mein Bruder kann mich auf die Art auch im Auge behalten.  
Aber das macht nix, weil dann muss er nämlich hin und wieder auch eine Pause einlegen, ob er will oder nicht.  
Dafür sorg ich schon, glaub mir, ich hab so meine Methoden, da kann selbst der große Seto Kaiba nicht widerstehen...

Seto hat nämlich ganzschön Angst, das Marik und Bakura wieder bei uns zuhause einbrechen, so wie letztens schon.  
Die beiden haben mich nämlich besucht und mich mit Süßigkeiten gefüttert, die sie mir mitgebracht haben.  
Ich dachte ja noch, das währe sehr nett von ihnen, und es war auch lustig, aber Seto war nichts begeistert, als er das Chaos gesehen hat, das wir da angerichtet haben...  
Ach ja, das hier ist für dich."

Und er drückte Yugi grinsend ein Buch in die Hand, der nur völlig überrumpelt blinzelte.  
Aber Mokuba störte das nicht, er redete einfach nur fröhlich weiter, auch wenn er keine Antwort bekam:  
"Ich hab vorhin übrigens gehört, was du meinen Bruder da gefragt hast, weil ich ihn gerade für eine kleine Pause entführen wollte.  
Aber ich wollte dann nicht weiter stören, und ich war auch ein bisschen neugierig, was er dir erzählt.  
Und deshalb dachte ich mir, du könntest das hier vielleicht brauchen. Ich hab's mir besorgt nachdem ich ihn mal dieselbe Frage gestellt hab. Das ist weniger erschreckend als wenn ein Tier zu Welt kommt. Egal wie oft das jeden Tag vorkommt, und wie viele Tierfilme das auch zeigen...  
Wenn Seto es dir auch nur so ähnlich wie mir erklärt hat, dann solltest du das wirklich anschauen, zur Beruhigung und so, bevor du vielleicht fürs Leben geschockt bist.  
Setos Art, das zu erklären ist halt... eigenwillig..."  
"So kann man es auch bezeichnen... Danke für das Buch... Schätze ich..."

Und damit ging er wieder nach hause, wo er erstmal seine Freunde anrief und sie für Samstag zu sich einlud.  
Denn so wie es aussah gab es da so ein paar Sachen, die da zu klären währen, nach den ganzen Geschichten, die er die ganze Woche über gehört hatte  
Er tätschelte das Buch unter seinem Arm und war plötzlich froh dass er ein Junge war.  
Ihn schauderte immer noch als er daran dachte, wie das Fohlen zur Welt gekommen war, ganz nass und alles...

* * *

**TBC (ein letztes Mal)**  


* * *

(1) Das ist mir mal passiert: Ein Geschäft hat einen Bewegungsmelder an der Tür befestigt, damit sie merken, wenn Kunden in das Geschäft reinkommen. Und ich bin genau unten drunter marschiert, weil das Teil auf etwa 1.55m befestigt war, und ich war nur 1.51. Nicht das ich jetzt sehr viel größer bin, aber na ja.

(2) Auf die Idee bin ich gekommen, weil ich gerade auf VOX gesehen habe, wie ein Tierarzt bei einer Pferdezucht hilft...

Jetzt kommt nur noch ein Kapitel, wo Yugi auch endlich erklärt, warum zum Teufel ein Junge in seinem Alter so eine Frage stellt!


	7. Armer Yami

* * *

**Armer Yami  


* * *

**

Yami beobachtete neugierig, wie Yugi in der Küche Chips, Cola und auch Schokoladenkuchen für ihre Freunde vorbereitete, die etwas später noch vorbeikommen sollten.  
Zumindest hoffte Yugi, das sie auch später noch Yamis Freunde sein würden, aber leider war er sich da nicht so ganz sicher, besonders was Bakura und Marik anging.  
Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass die drei Yamis nicht das ganze Haus einreißen würden, wenn sie schon zusammen im selben Raum sein mussten...

Der kleine Hikari lächelte etwas nervös vor sich hin unter dem wachsamen Blick des ehemaligen Pharaos, während Yami wieder mal seine Augen nicht von ihm lassen konnte.  
'Wie ein unschuldiger, reiner kleiner Engel' dachte Yami mit einem verliebten Seufzen. 'Wie gerne würde ich dich in den Arm nehmen, dich küssen und an mich drücken. Deine weichen Lippen schmecken und die warme Haut streicheln...'  
Er ließ seinen Blick wieder mal über den zierlichen Körper wandern; die hellen Arme, die sich so schön von dem dunklen, ärmellosen Shirt abhoben. Die schlanken Beine, die aus der kurzen, engen Hose schauten.  
Und dank des warmen Wetters versteckte sich Yugi auch nicht unter viel Stoff, sondern zeigte viel Haut...  
Haut, die Yami nur zu gerne fühlen und streicheln würde  
Schnell schüttelte Yami den Kopf, um diese Gedanken wieder wegzuschießen, bevor sein süßer Hikari womöglich noch etwas davon mitbekam.

'Nein, das geht nicht. Noch nicht! Ich muss mich zusammennehmen, Yugi ist viel zu jung und unschuldig, um mit solchen Gedanken und Ideen was anfangen zu können.  
Geduld, Yami, reiß dich am Riemen, für Yugi!' schimpfte er mit sich selbst, während er jede sanfte Bewegung, jedes Blitzen von violetten Augen, jeden Ton dieser engelhaften Stimme sehnsuchtsvoll in sich aufnahm wie der trockene Wüstenboden den Regen.  
'Aber wenn du etwas älter bist...' unbewusst leckte Yami sich über die Lippen, ohne zu merken, das der Mittelpunkt seiner nicht mehr jugendfreien Fantasien ihn neugierig anschaute.

"Yami?" fragte der Junge etwas besorgt, als er die Blicke in seinem Nacken spürte und sich umdrehte.  
"Yami? Hallo, jemand da? Du brauchst gar nicht so zu schauen, die Pizza gibt's erst, wenn die anderen auch da sind! Und nein, es gibt auch noch keine Pommes! Wenn du anfängst mit kosten wird am Ende nix mehr übrig bleiben..." gutmütig schüttelte er den Kopf als er den Größeren anlächelte.  
Yami blinzelte kurz, als er aus seinen Träumereien gerissen wurde und ganz leicht rot anlief, als Yugi genau vor ihm stand, das sich ihre Nasen beinahe berührten.  
Er müsste den Kopf nur etwas hinunterbeugen, und...

Der Kleinere stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und legte den Kopf zur Seite:  
"Yami?" fragte er noch mal, und tippte ihm kurz mit dem Finger auf die Nase.  
"Oh, ja, klar, alles in Ordnung, keine Sorge. Ich werde die Sachen nicht anrühren."  
Er machte einen Schritt zurück, um den hartnäckigen Drang zu widerstehen, seinen Hikari an sich zu ziehen und ihn einfach nicht wieder loszulassen.  
Die kurze, leichte Berührung hatte ihn endgültig wider in die Realität zurückgeholt, und er schob alle anderen Gedanken an seinen Hikari wieder zurück in eine immer größer werdende Kiste in seinen Kopf, bei der er den Deckel zuknallte.  
Für den Moment zumindest...

Yugi nickte nur schnell, scheinbar ohne etwas von Yamis Gedanken zu merken. Wofür dieser auch unendlich dankbar war.  
Er drehte sich um und schwirrte weiter durch die Küche, um alles vorzubereiten.  
"Was hast du eigentlich vor, Aibou? Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund für diese Versammlung? Es ist doch alles in Ordnung, oder? Wenn nicht würdest du es mir doch sagen..!?"

Wieder glitzerten ihn diese violetten Augen an, und ihm wurde ein strahlendes Lächeln geschenkt, sodass ihm einen Augenblick die Luft wegblieb.  
Für einen Moment hörte sein Kopf auf zu denken. Zumindest der auf seinen Schultern... (*g*)

Yugi bemerkte Yamis Reaktion aber nicht, sondern schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf. Er wollte es Yami noch nicht sagen, weil der im Stande währe und sofort losrennt um die anderen zu jagen.

"Ähhh... Ja, klar... Ich sag's dir nachher, wenn alle da sind, wir müssen nämlich wirklich reden." Meinte Yugi nur vorsichtig, er konnte sich vorstellen, wie Yami reagieren würde, wenn er der Meinung währe das die anderen ihn irgendwie verderben.  
Yami wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das die anderen was angestellt hatten, als er mal nicht aufgepasst hatte, und er wollte es jetzt wissen, und nicht erst nachher!  
Bevor er sich aber noch weiter ausmalen konnte, was er mit ihnen anstellen wollte, wenn er sie erstmal erwischte, klingelte es schon an der Türe und die ersten Gäste/Opfer/Zukünftigen Leichen standen schon vor der Tür.

Yugi tätschelte beruhigend Yamis Kopf bevor er fröhlich pfeifend zur Türe hüpfte, um die 'Gäste' reinzulassen.  
Hinter ihm stand Yami, aufrecht und ernst, mit verschränkten Armen, und starrte finster gerade aus.  
'Ich werde schon noch rauskriegen, was hier vorgeht!'

Joey und Anzu winkten fröhlich zur Begrüßung, bis ihr Blick auf den schlechtgelaunten Yami fiel. Der schaute sie an als wollte er sie fressen, als sie vorsichtig an ihm vorbei schlichen.  
Beide fragten sich, ob sie wohl was angestellt hatten, aber es fiel ihnen einfach nichts ein, das den ehemaligen Pharao derartig auf hundert-achtzig gebracht haben konnte.

Und Yugi hatte ihnen ja nicht mal gesagt, warum sie überhaupt kommen sollten! Nur das es wichtig war, und es ihm so, so viel bedeuten würde, das sie auch wirklich alle kommen. Und das er so, so traurig währe, wenn sie nicht kommen würden.  
Und da kann man dann ja schlecht nein sagen...

Gerade als die beiden sich im Wohnzimmer hingesetzt hatten, klingelte wieder die Tür, und Ryou und Malik standen, ebenfalls lächelnd, davor.  
Auch diese beiden wurden von Yugi freundlich begrüßt und von Yami vorsichtshalber schon mal mit Blicken ermordet.  
Bei Ryou konnte man es nicht sehen, aber Malik war auf einmal deutlich heller im Gesicht als sonst.  
"Yugi, haben wir irgendwas angestellt? Ich werd nämlich das Gefühl nicht los, das Yami sauer auf uns ist..." Flüsterte Ryou leise, während er Yami nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
"Ach, keine Sorge, er tut euch schon nichts!" lachte er fröhlich, aber er hörte Malik im vorbeigehen sarkastisch murmeln:  
"Ja, er will doch nur spielen..."

"Yami... Musst du unsere Freunde so erschrecken? Die haben dir doch nichts getan." Fragte Yugi, als die beiden weg waren.  
Yami blinzelte scheinbar verwirrt auf ihn hinunter als hätte er nie was Falsches gemacht. "Das steht noch nicht fest..."

Aber bevor er noch weiterreden konnte klingelte es schon wieder an der Tür.  
Als nächstes kam eine sehr besorgte Ishizu, die sich immer wieder nervös umsah als sie eintrat. Unnötig zu sagen das Yamis böser Blick sie nicht gerade beruhigte.  
Da wollte sie ihm dann doch lieber nicht sagen, das Bakura und Marik noch irgendwo draußen vor der Tür waren, zusammen und ohne Aufsicht.

Yugi lächelte sie beruhigend an: "Hallo, schön das du da bist. Jetzt fehlen nur noch Bakura und Marik, dann sind alle da."  
"Die beiden Idioten kommen auch?" regte sich Yami schließlich doch auf, als sie wieder alleine im Flur standen. "Warum vergessen wir die nicht, die braucht eh kein Mensch. Keiner wird sie vermissen!"  
Yami starrte die Tür finster an, als würden die anderen beiden Yamis vor ihm stehen. Die Sache gefiel ihm nicht, wer weiß was sein Yugi eigentlich von ihnen wollte.  
Die beiden Verrückten sind einfach kein geeigneter Umgang für unschuldige Hikaris...  
Aber bevor er weiter grübeln konnte, wurde er schon wieder in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, dieses Mal allerdings wesentlich unsanfter als zuvor.

Irgendjemand hämmerte lautstark gegen die Tür, als wollte er sie gleich einschlagen, und lautes Lachen und Kichern war auf der anderen Seite zu hören.  
Es war nicht wirklich keine Überraschung, dass die beiden fehlenden Yamis davor standen und mal wieder den Klingelknopf nicht fanden.  
Schnell schob Yami seinen Hikari in Richtung Wohnzimmer, um ihn aus der Reichweite der beiden Verrückten zu bringen.

"Hey, jemand zuhause?" schrie Marik, und auch Bakura meldete sich zu Wort.  
**"Lasst uns rein, oder ich lass uns rein! Hey, wir haben eine Einladung, also macht die Tür auf, oder ihr verliert sie!!" **  
Immer wieder hämmerten die Beiden lautstark mit beiden Fäusten gegen die Tür, um nur ja möglichst viel Lärm zu machen.

"Lasst den Blödsinn, oder ihr könnt gleich wieder zurück in die Klapse aus der ihr ausgebrochen seid!" fauchte Yami die beiden an, als er die Tür mit Schwung aufriss. Bakura zeigte ihm nur die Zunge, während Marik beim reinkommen den Kopf schief legte:  
"Ich glaube unser Yami ist sauer." Meinte er dann mit einem kindischen Jammern.  
"Wann ist der mal nicht sauer." Grummelte Bakura und tätschelte dem kleineren Pharao den stacheligen Kopf:  
"Echt, Alter, du solltest endlich versuchen, den Kurzen ins Bett zu kriegen, vielleicht bessert ja das deine Laune."  
Lachend zogen die Beiden ab, um sich neben ihre Hikaris auf das Sofa zu setzten, während Yami mit geballten Fäusten im Vorzimmer verstand und sich die Luft um ihn herum langsam erhitzte, bis sie zu brennen schien.  
Es fehlt nur noch ein Wort, und der Feueralarm würde losgehen.

'Wie können diese perversen Arschlöcher so was von meinen unschuldigen kleinen Aibou denken, geschweige denn, solche Sachen laut zu sagen!  
Was wenn er das gehört hätte, er ist noch viel zu jung, um so was auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen!  
Er ist doch noch fast ein Kind, so süß und unschuldig...  
Ich sollte die beiden Penner umbringen, bevor sie meinen Hikari noch verderben!

Ich weiß ja nicht, was wir alle zu reden haben, aber die beiden hatten sicher was damit zu tun!  
Genau, sicher sind die Beiden an allem Schuld, so wie immer, die sind doch immer an allem Schuld!  
Ich sollte sie wirklich umbringen!  
Die verderben doch auch ihre eigenen Hikaris, ich würde allen einen Gefallen tun, wenn ich sie aus dem Weg räume.  
Ich könnte sie ja heimlich in der Nacht weglocken und ins Reich der Schatten schicken.  
Und wenn wirklich wer fragen sollte, kann ich ja sagen, das ich von nichts was weiß.  
Yugi gibt mir sicher ein Alibi, wenn ich ihn darum bitte...  
Und ich kann ja sagen, das sie wahrscheinlich davongelaufen sind, oder so was…'

"Yami, kommst du auch?" rief Yugi aus dem Wohnzimmer, und Yami nickte, auch wenn der Kleinere ihn nicht sehen konnte.  
Die anderen schauten sich ein bisschen ratlos an und fragten sich, was er wohl jetzt wieder vorhatte, denn anscheinend wusste ja nicht mal Yami Bescheid.  
Und das war schon recht ungewöhnlich.  
"Ich sollte euch alle ins Reich der Schatten schicken, ich bin sicher dass ihr es verdient hättet!" murrte Yami beleidigt vor sich hin, während er sich in einen Sessel setzte, von dem aus er alle im Raum gut im Blick hatte.  
Mit einer Hand klopfte er ungeduldig auf seinen Oberschenkel, während Marik und Bakura nebeneinander zwischen ihren Hikaris saßen.  
Sie hatten jeder einen Teller mit Kuchen in die Hand gedrückt bekommen und waren damit vorerst ruhig und friedlich.

"Okay Leute, ich habe euch hergerufen, weil ich denke, das wir über etwas wichtiges zu reden haben! Denn was ich in der letzten Woche für Antworten bekommen habe, auf eine ganz einfache Frage..."  
Bedauernd und enttäuscht schüttelte er nur den Kopf.

Yami hinter ihm starrte ihn mit großen, entsetzten Augen an, da ihm augenblicklich klar wurde, von was sein unschuldiger Hikari da redete.  
'Mein armer Aibou, wer weiß was für Schauermärchen die dir erzählt haben...'  
Er hoffte nur, das Yugi nicht wirklich jeden im Raum gefragt hatte, denn er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was Typen wie Bakura oder Marik erzählen würden.  
Er hoffte, das Bakura und Marik nur als Begleitung für ihre Hikaris mit waren, das die nicht wirklich alleine mit Yugi geredet hatten. Die konnten den armen Jungen fürs Leben schocken!

Redete Yugi einfach weiter, während er den grollenden Pharao hinter sich ignorierte. "Anzu, du zum Beispiel hast mir erzählt das Babys immer aus bunten Eiern schlüpfen, die dann von Engeln gebracht werden."

Das Mädchen lachte nervös, als Yugi bei ihr stehen blieb, und sie wurde rot, als alle sie anschauten.  
"Es tut mir leid das zu sagen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Kinder auf Bäumen wachsen."

"Engel?" fragte Yami lauernd. Er beugte sich leicht nach vorne und schaute das Mädchen prüfend an. Engel klangen relativ harmlos, vielleicht konnte er ja eine Ausnahme machen und sie nicht einfach ins Reich der Schatten schicken?!  
Aber das würde er später entscheiden, je nachdem wem Yugi noch gefragt hatte und was die ihm gesagt hatten...  
Er lehnte sich wieder zurück, sah aber kein bisschen beruhigt aus, während er die übrigen musterte.  
Wem hatte Yugi noch gefragt?

"Ishizu." wandte sich Yugi an die neben Anzu sitzende Ägypterin. "Malik hat mir erzählt, das du ihm mal erklärt hast, das der Klapperstorch die Babys bringt. Bleibst du immer noch dabei?"  
Die junge Frau schaute ihn für einen Augenblick erschrocken an, bevor sie Yami einen gehetzten Blick zuwarf.  
Sie wollte eigentlich nichts damit zu tun haben, und lieber nicht antworten... Warum hatte ihr kleiner Bruder auch was sagen müssen...  
Aber Yami starrte sie nur ernst mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an.  
In seinen roten Augen konnte sie allerdings deutlich eine 'Warnung' lesen: 'Pass jetzt gut auf was du ihm sagst, oder...'  
Und sie wusste auch nicht, was Yami Yugi erzählt hatte, und sie wollte dem Pharao nur ungern widersprechen, wenn es nicht wirklich nötig war...

Unwillkürlich setzte sie sich noch aufrechter hin und räusperte sich, bevor sie langsam nickte: "Ja. Ja, das ist immer noch meine Meinung." Meinte sie dann zögern, während sie aber immer noch Yami anschaute. Sie hoffte wirklich das dass die richtige Antwort war...

Der zeigte nur mit einem unmerklichen nicken, das er einigermaßen zufrieden war mit der Antwort, was Yugi aber nicht bemerkte.  
Er schaute die junge Frau nur verwundert an, da sie nicht sonderlich überzeugt klang.

Ryou merkte, das die Spannung in der Luft immer schlimmer wurde, da anscheinend keiner bisher dasselbe wie Yami gesagt hatte. Sonst würde dessen Gesicht nicht immer finsterer werden. Er saß auch nur noch auf der Kante von seinem Sessel, wie eine Katze, die sich zum Sprung bereit macht. Mit lauter kleinen Mäusen vor der Nase...

Also beschloss Ryou, es gleich hinter sich zu bringen, denn er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Geschichte, die sein eigener Yami erzählt hatte. Und danach wird der Pharao sicher nicht besser gelaunt sein...

"Ich habe gesagt, dass man Babys im Spital aussuchen und abholen kann... Aber das ist nur das, was man mir erzählt hat... Vielleicht ist das ja überall anders?" aber er fragte das mehr in Yamis Richtung als das er mit Yugi redete.

"Wie in einem Kaufhaus, genau." Nickte Yugi, während er Yami, der aufgesprungen war, wieder in seinen Sessel zurückdrückte.  
Widerwillig setzte er sich hin, während Ryou schluckte.  
Bakura und Marik waren immer noch mit ihren Kuchen beschäftigt und ignorierten alles um sich herum, wie kleine Kinder.  
Und so sahen sie auch aus: Bakura hatte überall hin Kuchenkrümel verteilt, und Marik hatte Schokolade im ganzen Gesicht verschmiert.

Joey kicherte über die Antworten, jedenfalls bis Yugi als nächstes vor ihm stehen blieb:  
"Es ist nicht sehr nett, über andere zu Lachen, Joey!"  
Yami knurrte leise.  
"Du hast Joey gefragt?"  
Yami wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen.  
Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an einen Tag vor langer Zeit.  
Kurz nachdem er zum ersten Mal aus seinem Puzzle kam, um genau zu sein.  
Joey hatte Yugi ein Erwachsenen-Video geben wollen. Und er hatte solches Zeugs schon mal bei dem Blonden rumliegen sehen!

'Ich hätte das Zeugs damals alles vernichten sollen, und nicht nur Joey sagen sollen das er damit wegbleiben soll von meinem Yugi!'  
Er stand auf und umarmte Yugi beruhigend, während er Joey über die Schulter des Kleineren böse anstarrte:  
"Keine Sorge, Yugi, es wird alles wieder gut. Kein Wunder, das du ganz verwirrt bist, wer weiß was du da gesehen hast!  
Das ist auch der Grund für dein plötzliches Interesse, richtig? Ich werd den Köter umbringen, und du vergisst dieses schreckliche, schmutzigen Sachen wieder, und dann ist alles wieder in Ordnung!"

Yugi schüttelte den Kopf und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Yami musste immer gleich so übertreiben...  
"Ich weiß, ich weiß, du wirst ihn vermissen, aber das wird schon wieder vergehen... Armer, unschuldiger Hikari..."  
Yugi ließ Yami einfach ein bisschen mit ihm kuscheln, schließlich hielt ihn das davon ab, Joey zu erwürgen.  
"Sorry, Yami, aber ich hab kein komisches Zeugs bei ihm gesehen. Um genau zu sein, Joey hat mir nicht mal eine Antwort gegeben. Er ist bei der ersten Gelegenheit getürmt, die er hatte."

Yami konnte nur nicken, während Yugi ihn wieder in Richtung Sessel schob. "Ich bin noch nicht fertig. Also setzt dich doch bitte wieder hin, Yami."  
Langsam setzte sich Yami wieder ordentlich hin, schließlich konnte er seinem Hikari diese einfache Bitte nicht abschlagen.

Yugi machte unter Yamis wachsamen Augen weiter bei Marik.  
"Marik, was war noch mal dein Vorschlag?"  
"**Spinnen!** Die kommen in der Nacht und entführen dich! Und am Morgen kommst du schwanger zurück!!!" rief Marik sofort eifrig nickend, und Yugi musste über seine Begeisterung grinsen.  
Malik vergrub verzweifelt sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er hatte gehofft, Yugi würde das nicht erwähnen.  
"Du meinst so eine wie die, die dich da von Bakuras Schulter aus anschaut?" fragte Yugi mit harmlos.

Die Reaktion kam augenblicklich:  
Marik haute Bakura ein paar Mal mit seinen Kuchenteller auf die Schulter, um die nichtvorhandene Spinne brutal zu ermorden.  
Er sprang auf und schlug noch weiter auf den erschrockenen Grabräuber ein und schrie dabei laut:  
**"Stirb Spinne, uns kriegst du nicht! Stirb, stirb!!!"**  
Bakura versuchte sich zu ducken, aber Marik machte fröhlich und laut schreiend weiter. Er erwischte ihn auch ein paar Mal am Kopf, aber das störte ihn nicht in seinem Übereifer.

Yami sprang schnell auf und zog seinen Hikari aus dem Weg, damit er nicht aus versehen getroffen wird.  
Währenddessen versuchte Malik verzweifelt, seinen Yami von Bakura wegzuzerren, der ihn nur erschrocken über den plötzlichen Angriff anstarrte.  
"Marik, beruhig dich wieder! Da ist keine Spinne! Setzt dich hin, es kann dir nichts passieren..."

Der Verrückte starrte von Malik zu Bakura, dann auf den in zwei Hälften zerbrochenen Teller in seiner Hand.  
Vorsichtig fragte er dann: "Wirklich? Bist du dir auch ganz sicher?"  
Und damit begann er, an den langen Haaren des anderen Yamis zu ziehen und sie durchzuwuscheln. "Vielleicht hat sie sich ja auch versteckt? Da gibt es so viele Möglichleiten..."

**  
"Da ist keine verdammte Spinne, und jetzt nimm die Griffel da weg!" **brüllte Bakura gereizt, während er Splitter vom Teller rausfischte.  
Marik setzte sich wieder neben ihn, rückte aber möglichst weit weg von Bakura: "Das war doch nicht böse gemeint! Ich will nur nicht, dass da ein ganzer Haufen kleiner, gemeiner Diebe herumrennt...." Murrte er leise, während er sich ängstlich in alle Richtungen umschaute.

Yami starrte ihn fassungslos an und brachte nur ein Wort raus: "Spinnen?"  
"Wo? Wo? Ich mach sie alle hin, da bin ich gut!" sofort war Marik wieder auf den Beinen und stand mit Bakuras Kuchenteller bewaffnet auf dem Sofa.

"Yugi! Ich hoffe doch sehr, du glaubst ihm nicht!  
Du brauchst wirklich keine Angst haben, Spinnen sind harmlos!" schimpfte Yami, woraufhin Marik seinen Teller nach ihm warf:  
"Sind sie nicht! Du hast doch keine Ahnung! Sie werden kommen, dich entführen, und dann haben wir noch mehr von diesen kurzen Plagen am Hals!  
Hier werden bald überall lauter kleine Yamis und Bakuras und Yugis herumrennen, nur weil ihr nicht auf mich hört! Aber ich werd euch dann nicht helfen, die alle totzumachen!"

"Aber ich werd dich gleich totmachen, wenn du noch weiter so einen Blödsinn redest! Ich will nicht, dass du meinen armen Hikari solche Angst machst!  
Schlimm genug dass so was wie du frei rumrennen darf!"  
Yami war drauf und dran, den anderen anzuspringen, als Yugi ihn an der Hand nahm und wieder hinsetzte:  
"So, Yami. Und jetzt setzt dich wieder hin und beruhig dich. Kein Grund zur Aufregung, du kennst ja Marik..." Redete er leise und beruhigend auf ihn ein und strich ihm über den Arm, während er sich auf die Sessellehne setzte. "Siehst du, alles wieder gut..."

In der Zwischenzeit hatten Malik und Bakura es gemeinsam geschafft, Marik wieder runter zu ziehen. Beide hielten ihn fest, damit er nicht wieder aufspringen und um sich schlagen konnte.  
Der blonde Hikari schaute Yugi böse an:  
"War das unbedingt nötig? Du hast doch das letzte Mal schon gesehen, wie er drauf ist, wenn es um die verdammten Spinnen geht! Wo er doch bisher so brav war..."

Yugi blinzelte ihn ganz süß an: "Aber Malik... Ich wollte doch nicht, dass er Angst hat... Ich dachte nicht, dass es immer so schlimm ist... Tut mir leid, wirklich..."

Malik schüttelte den Kopf: "Schon gut ich weiß. Aber sag bitte dieses Wort nicht mehr, ich will ihn nur ungern vor die Tür setzten. Wer weiß was er anstellt, wenn er alleingelassen wird..."  
Die beiden ignorierten Marik einfach, der mit dem Kuchenmesser in der Hand Bakura beobachtete.  
Zumindest bis Malik es merkte und ihm seine 'Waffe' aus der Hand riss.  
"Und du gib das her!"

"Was hat dir eigentlich der Grabräuber für ein Märchen aufgetischt?" fragte Yami lauernd.  
"Ich hab nur gesagt wie es ist, Pharao! Die schwarze Burg mit dem Friedhof davor und den Käfigen und den Fledermäusen und den Spinnen-"

**  
*Bamm***

Und schon wieder bekam er etwas an den Kopf geworfen, Dank eines gewissen, blonden Yamis, der dauernd Sachen nach Spinnen warf.

"Ich bring sie um, jeden einzelnen von ihnen." Aber bevor er seine Drohung wahr machen konnte, war Yugi schon auf seinen Schoß gerutscht, um ihn am Aufstehen zu hindern.  
Sofort wanderten Yamis Arme um Yugi, um ihn festzuhalten.  
Er war der Meinung, der Junge brauchte jetzt Trost, nach den ganzen verschiedenen Geschichten, besonders denen von den beiden Yamis...

"Vergiss einfach alles, was die dir einreden wollten! Du wirst es schon verstehen, wenn du älter bist, hab nur ein bisschen Geduld.  
Du bist noch viel zu jung und unschuldig um dir um solche Sachen Gedanken zu machen..." Murmelte er Beruhigend in die dreifärbigen Haare und streichelte ihm über den Rücken.

"Weißt du, Yami, deine Geschichte mit den Blumen war auch nicht ganz richtig, da solltest du mit den anderen nicht so schimpfen!" lächelte Yugi ihn an.  
Er wollte etwas sagen, aber wurde unterbrochen als die anderen beiden Yamis vor Lachen vom Sofa fielen.

"Blümchen..."  
"Tolle Story, Pharao!"  
"Was Besseres ist dir nicht eingefallen?"  
"Und das in deinem Alter..."  
"Man sollte meinen, dass du besser Bescheid weißt..."

Yugi drückte sich enger an Yami und schlang die Arme um seine Hüfte, um zu verhindern, dass die beiden anderen Yamis einen plötzlichen, schmerzhaften Tod sterben.  
Auch Malik und Ryou versuchten, ihre Geister zurückzuhalten und wieder zu beruhigen, während Anzu und Joey versuchten, sich unauffällig raus zu schleichen.  
Zumindest bis Yami einen finsteren Blick ihn ihre Richtung warf. Hastig setzten sich die beiden wieder hin und versicherten Yami, das sie sich wirklich nicht drücken wollten, und das es nur ein Missverständnis war, und das sie auch sicher nicht über ihn lachten.

Ishizu hatte sich in der Küche eine Bratpfanne 'ausgeborgt', mit der sie Mariks Kopf bearbeitete, während Bakura mit mehr Kuchen bestochen wurde.

Alle schauten sich gegenseitig an, und versuchten sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen bei den ganzen verschiedenen Storys, die den armen, unschuldigen Jungen vermutlich vollkommen verwirrt hatten. Jeder hatte ihn was anderes erzählt, und Yami war darüber natürlich nicht glücklich.

"Also ich weiß wirklich nicht, was daran so lustig sein soll! Ich weiß ja nicht, was bei euch so schief gelaufen ist, aber Kaiba war der einzige, der mir eine vernünftige Antwort gegeben hat!"

**  
"Ich bring ihn um!"** warf Yami sofort ein, aber Yugi ließ sich nicht weiter stören und ignorierte Yamis Geschrei. Er setzte rutschte einfach auf seinem Knie hin und her, und Yami war schlagartig leise und lief rot an.  
"Es ist jetzt wirklich an der Zeit, dass ich euch die Wahrheit erzähle, denn so kann es absolut nicht weitergehen!  
Also, hört mir jetzt alle gut zu:  
Es gibt keinen Klapperstorch. Die Engel haben auch nichts damit zu tun, Babys werden nicht in einer Burg gezüchtet und gestohlen."

Und damit klappte er einen Laptop auf und zeigte ihnen dasselbe Video, das Kaiba ihm gezeigt hatte, bevor er ihnen das Buch hinlegte.  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch das so zeigen muss, aber anscheinend habt ihr in der Schule ja nicht aufgepasst, als wir das durchgenommen haben."  
Und dabei schaffte es Yugi sogar, völlig ruhig und unschuldig zu lächeln, als ob er von Süßigkeiten reden würde.

Alle starrten ihn an, bevor sie beschlossen, so schnell wie möglich heimzugehen. Solange Yami noch blass und regungslos dasaß und nach Luft schnappte.  
**"Das hat er dir gezeigt? Jetzt hat er es geschafft! Der ist fällig, den schnapp ich mir! Und dieses Mal hältst du mich nicht auf, Aibou!"**  
Das war das letzte, was sie von Yami hörten, bevor alle flüchteten.

Nach einer Weile gut zureden beruhigte Yami sich tatsächlich wieder, und er wandte sich einer viel wichtigeren Frage als Kaibas Todesart zu.

"Yugi, warum hast du das eigentlich gefragt, wenn du doch anscheinend eh die Antwort wusstest?"  
Yami saß wieder im Sessel mit Yugi auf dem Schoß, den er schützend im Arm hatte. Er streichelte ihm immer wieder durch die Haare, allerdings mehr um sich selbst zu beruhigen.  
Er drückte den Kleineren fest an sich und sagte sich immer wieder, dass er immer noch sein Hikari war, wenn auch nicht ganz so unschuldig wie er gedacht hatte.

Aber die Monster im Reich der Schatten hatten jetzt einen Laptop und ein verfluchtes Buch mehr... (Und bald würden diese Dinge Gesellschaft bekommen durch einen gewissen Firmenchef!)

"Ach weißt du, ich wollte eigentlich nur gerne wissen, was du dazu sagst, was du über das ganze Thema im Allgemeinen weißt, verstehst du?  
Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das vielleicht noch gar nicht weißt.  
Du machst immer so einen erwachsenen und aufgeklärten Eindruck, da kommt man auf so eine Idee ja gar nicht.  
Und dann hab ich die anderen aus Neugier gefragt, und weil ich ihre Reaktion auch sehen wollte. Ich hatte ja erwartet, dass die das alle noch aus der Schule kannten.  
Aber keiner von ihnen scheint was gewusst zu haben, sonst hätten sie es mir ja gesagt!  
Und ich kann sie in diesem Alter doch nicht unwissend lassen, das geht doch einfach nicht." erklärte Yugi mit einem lieben Lächeln und drückte Yami einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn:

"Ich dachte wirklich nicht...  
Eigentlich wollte ich ja über was anders mit dir reden, aber das ist wohl noch zu früh für dich.  
Sieht so aus, als sollten wir damit wohl besser noch etwas warten, bis du etwas älter bist." wiederholte er (ironischerweise) genau Yamis Worte, mit denen er sich immer davon abhielt, seinen Hikari die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
Yugi streichelte sanft über Yamis Wange, als der sich zu ihm runterbeugen wollte, um sich einen Kuss von ihm zu stehlen.  
Aber Yugi legte nur seine Arme um Yamis Hals und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

"Du bist einfach zu süß und unschuldig, um an so was schon zu denken...  
Yami, ich habe mich in dich verliebt, und ich möchte mit dir Zusammensein.  
Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde auf dich warten bis du soweit bist, egal wie lange das auch sein mag.  
Und wenn du bereit bist werden wir sehen, wie es mit uns beiden weitergeht. Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken darüber, ich hab es nämlich nicht eilig..." meinte er ernsthaft.

Er rieb seine Wange an der des Größeren und stand dann auf, um das Chaos aufzuräumen.  
Er bemerkte das enttäuschte Grollen hinter sich nicht, und auch nicht, das Yamis Hände sich wie von allein nach ihm ausstreckten, um ihn wieder zu sich zu ziehen und ihm zu sagen, das er nicht zu warten brauchte.

Yami hatte plötzlich nur noch das Bedürfnis, seinen Kopf gegen die nächste Wand zu schlagen, als Yugi fröhlich summend verschwand...

* * *

**Ende.**

* * *

  
__

Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich dieses Kapitel mag oder nicht. Ich hatte das Ende ja von Anfang an im Kopf, wo Yugi sagt das Yami ist noch nicht soweit ist das sie zusammen sind, wie es sonst Yami immer macht. (Das war ja eigentlich der Gedanke, mit dem die ganze Geschichte angefangen hat!)  
Aber ich bin nicht sonderlich gut darin, einen guten Schluss zu schreiben, damit hab ich immer ein Problem.  
Dieses Kapitel hab ich etwas hunderttausend Mal umgeschrieben, deshalb hat es auch viel länger als nötig gedauert!


	8. Authors Note

Nur eine Kleine Info von mir:

Sollte eine oder mehrere meiner Geschichten plötzlich verschwinden, habe ich auf meiner Profilseite jetzt mehrere Links gepostet.

Zu meiner Webseite, auf der ich gerade meine ganzen Geschichten poste, das sollte in den Nächsten Tagen fertig werden, und danach wird das einer der ersten Accounts sein, auf dennen ich neue Kapitel und Geschichten poste. Man kann dort auch Kommentare posten. Es ist eine Google-Webseite, also bin ich nicht sicher, ob man sich anmelden muss oder nicht, ist aber gratis...

Ansonsten poste ich meistens als erstes auf DeviantArt oder AdultFanFiction (Links im Profil!)

Ich finde diese Neue Aktiohn einfach nur Mist, weil sind wir mal ehrlich: Da müssen ganze Kategorien weggenommen werden: Alle _Final Fantasy_ Spiele (Man muss Monster töten, Sephiroth will die Welt vernichten= Gewalt), _Street Fighter_ ist ein Kampfspiel, bei _Devil May Cry_ muss man auch Monster killen...

Das kommt dann natürlich auch in den Geschichten vor...

Klingt fast so, als sollte FanFictionNet nur noch für kleine Kinder sein...

Dabei bräuchte man es doch einfach nur so zu machen, das man bei Ma-Rating nochmals sein Passwort eingeben muss, wenn man es lesen will...


End file.
